Et les Lumières furent
by Mounette
Summary: Au commencement, il y avait la magie. La magie de l'amour et la magie du chocolat. Puis l'obscurité occulta l'amour. Alors Merlin voulut que Pansy et Tracey se rencontrent. Et les lumières furent …
1. Il était une fois

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … et quelques personnages que j'ai dû inventer …**

**Bonjour à tous. Comme j'avais décidé que le 1er chapitre de ma prochaine fiction, (**_Perpétuelle Obssession_** que j'écris depuis avril) serait posté pour Halloween et que j'ai fini de vous poster deux anciennes histoires … j'ai décidé que pour vous faire patienter, je vous offrirais la dernière petite histoire qu'il me reste en stock et que j'ai écrite très rapidement en 2008.**

**Cette histoire là est un poil UA (univers alternatif). Mais j'espère que les origines des deux filles ne vous dérangeront pas. Dans cette histoire, nous avons Pansy Parkinson et Tracey Davis à l'honneur vu que tout tourne autour d'elles. **_Ce n'est pas un slash mais bien une histoire d'amitié_**. Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir.**

**J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour corriger cette histoire mais comme beaucoup le savent surement, on ne voit pas toujours bien ses propres fautes et c'est largement mon cas. Ma bêta ayant été très peu présente depuis plus d'un mois et étant occupée sur la correction de **_Perpétuelle Obsession_**, je ne lui ai pas proposé de me la corriger. Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qu'il resterait.**

**Il va y avoir une petite nouveauté par rapport à mes autres fictions. Comme la plupart des chapitres sont courts, très courts même pour certains, la publication sera journalière. Oui, vous avez bien lu, un chapitre par jour et ce pendant 12 jours ! Je suis généreuse non ?**

**Sur ce, trêve de blabla et à demain pour la suite !**

* * *

**Et les Lumières Furent …**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois …**

Elle savait que dans quelques instants, il allait lui crier dessus encore une fois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle laisse sa magie s'échapper ? Pour le moment, elle était assise dans un coin du salon, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour, la tête enfouie dedans. Elle ne pleurait pas … pas encore … mais elle tremblait comme une feuille. Une fois de plus elle pria pour que sa vie soit différente. Elle, c'était Tracey Davis, petite fille de 6 ans, sorcière à ses heures. Et sa vie aurait été bien meilleure sans cette particularité.

Ses parents avaient pourtant été heureux avant … avant elle bien sûr. Ils s'aimaient profondément et avaient des tas de projets ensembles. Ils avaient acheté une ferme et ils l'exploitaient ensembles. Oh ce n'était pas un métier facile mais ça ils le savaient. Olivia et Ethan Davis, jeunes mariés, s'aimaient et ils auraient pu déplacer des montagnes ensemble. Malgré tout, un petit détail du nom de « magie » les séparait, mais ils vivaient avec. Olivia était une sorcière, dernière descendante vivante d'une famille comprenant un certain nombre de sorciers sans être une famille sorcière de pure tradition. Ethan était un moldu et il fallait bien l'avouer, assez réfractaire à tout ce monde surnaturel.

Aussi, par amour pour lui, sa femme décida de ne plus jamais se servir de son don. Leur bonheur fut au comble lorsque quelques années plus tard, un vingt deux Avril, un petit Jessy vint égailler leur vie … Petit garçon charmant qui souriait à longueur de journée. Et pour combler son père, il n'y avait pas une once de magie dans le garçonnet. La vie à la ferme suivait son cours. Entre les bêtes, les foins et la vie de famille, il n'y avait que peu de temps pour le repos mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car ils étaient bien, ensembles. La seule ombre à leur tableau, fut lorsqu'ils avaient essayé d'agrandir la famille. Cela prit sept ans et de nombreuses fausses couches pour qu'Olivia tombe à nouveau enceinte.

Si lors de sa première grossesse, tout s'était bien passé, pour celle-ci, il y eut quelques complications. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, elle perdit par moment le contrôle de sa magie. Au moindre état d'âme, un évènement de magie accidentelle lui répondait. Déjà stressé de l'état de faiblesse de sa femme, Ethan devait en plus essayer de ne pas provoquer de dispute lorsque la magie lui échappait. Très rapidement, l'ambiance à la ferme s'assombrit. Jessy faisait de son mieux pour détendre ses parents mais cela ne marchait pas à tous les coups. Puis un jour, Olivia fût emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus près, après que de fortes contractions l'aient secouée. Elle rassura son fils et lui promit que dans quelques heures, ils se retrouveraient tous les trois autour de son petit frère ou de sa petite sœur. Mais elle ne put jamais tenir cette promesse. Les multiples complications eurent raison d'elle, et Olivia Davis s'éteignit moins d'une heure après avoir donné naissance à une belle petite fille bien portante.

Jessy pleura sa maman pendant bien des nuits alors qu'Ethan, fou de chagrin commença à voir en sa fille la cause de la mort de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et ce dédain s'accentua lorsqu'un jour d'été, alors qu'elle avait 3 ans, la petite Tracey fit venir à elle une bouteille d'eau par l'intermédiaire de la magie. Ethan, de rage, lui colla une bonne claque avant de lui interdire de faire encore un de ces tours. Et à partir de ce jour là, il ne s'occupa que du strict nécessaire concernant sa fille alors qu'il était toujours aux petits soins de son fils. Oh, il ne la maltraitait pas totalement, ne l'affamait pas, mais lui donnait beaucoup de tâches à faire, des fois un peu trop dures pour une petite fille. Et bien sûr, à la moindre manifestation magique, sa main se faisait très leste et sa voix très menaçante.

Si pour Ethan, la magie était taboue, Jessy lui, l'avait parfaitement acceptée. C'était leur mère qui lui avait expliqué les choses étranges qui se passaient pendant sa grossesse, avec impartialité et entrain pour qu'il ne rejette pas tout en bloc comme son père. Mais à sept ans, Jessy était un petit garçon avide de ces nouvelles connaissances et avait très bien accepté cet univers. Aussi lorsque son père s'en prenait à Tracey, il essayait de la rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et que lui, il l'aimait plus que tout.

Ce jour là, Tracey devait s'occuper de ramasser les œufs puis de nourrir les lapins et elle le faisait de façon très concentrée. Aussi lorsque son père arriva, elle n'en fut que plus surprise et sa magie fit effondrer la porte du poulailler. Elle sursauta une deuxième fois en écarquillant les yeux d'effrois. Son père la regarda froidement avant de lui ordonner de rentrer et de l'attendre le temps qu'il arrangeait ses bêtises. Et maintenant, elle était là … petite chose tremblante, attendant la punition qui ne tarderait pas à se faire sentir. Elle savait que Jessy ne pourrait pas atténuer la colère paternelle cette fois car il était à l'étable et n'avait sûrement rien entendu. D'ailleurs la porte venait de claquer, et elle trembla un peu plus encore si c'était possible.

- Toi ! Lève-toi quand je te parle !

- J'suis désolée.

- Je l'espère bien ! Tu avais l'interdiction de faire ces choses et tu l'as fait quand même !

- Pas fait exprès, pa ...

Une main atterrit sur sa joue pâle et humide de larmes. Cette fois elle sanglota, incapable de retenir ses pleurs.

- Ne me coupe pas. Et arrête de pleurer ! Ton frère ne pleure jamais lui ! Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien, incapable de faire ce qu'on lui dit ! Tu m'es totalement inutile !

Sa peur se changea en terreur … qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il ne voulait plus d'elle ... non il n'avait jamais voulu d'elle mais cette fois elle en avait la confirmation. Elle n'entendit plus rien de ce qu'il lui disait, elle ne voyait que cette évidence. Alors qu'il s'approchait, sûrement pour lui donner une autre claque, Tracey prit ce qu'il restait de son courage. Elle l'évita deux fois avant de réussir à fuir de la maison. Et maintenant elle courait aussi vite que ses petits sabots en caoutchouc le permettaient. Elle allait droit devant elle. Sans voir où. Elle s'accrochait parfois aux branches, aux ronces mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

Etant de petite taille, elle sema rapidement Ethan qui fut stoppé par les fourrés. Elle se faisait griffer, mais n'en avait même pas conscience. Son petit chapeau de paille tenait dans son dos uniquement grâce à l'élastique autour de son cou. Elle ne regardait même pas devant elle, ses yeux inondés d'eau ne l'auraient de toute façon pas permis. Elle ne vit donc pas qu'en sortant à découvert, elle fonçait sur un obstacle. Elle resta d'ailleurs déboussolée lorsqu'elle heurta un mur moelleux avant de finir sur les fesses. Elle leva ses yeux larmoyants vers cette montagne de tissus avec de grosses mains noires sur ses hanches qui lui faisait face sans voir ce que c'était. Elle ne put retenir un violent frisson, lorsqu'une grosse voix autoritaire lui demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

**o0o**

Alors qu'il regardait sa fille raconter avec entrain sa journée, Richard se dit qu'il était sûrement l'homme le plus heureux de cette Terre. Certes, la mort de ses parents sept ans auparavant dans un violent accident de la route l'avait énormément affecté. Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait pour le mieux. Après avoir hérité de l'entreprise familiale de chocolat, de la propriété familiale et bien sûr de l'énorme bâtisse familiale, l'arrivée de sa mignonnette fille énergique et pleine d'entrain fut un vrai délice. Evidement, quand certains soirs il rentrait fatigué, le babillage intempestif de la petite lui collait rapidement une migraine du tonnerre. Mais elle était décidément un vrai rayon de soleil.

Et dieu savait qu'il avait souvent besoin de sa bonne humeur. La chocolaterie Rosière vit le jour en 1814. Elle fut créée par Jules Rosier, un de ses très lointains ancêtres. Et depuis elle ne faisait que prospérer. Elle se transmettait de génération en génération, et bien souvent c'était le fils ainé qui en héritait … sauf en 1932 où à la mort du gérant, ce fut son unique fille qui reprit le flambeau. A partir du mariage de celle-ci, les entreprises Rosière entrèrent dans la famille Parkinson. Et bien entendu il était tout à fait impensable de changer le nom du chocolat après tant d'année du succès. De toute façon, cela n'avait jamais effleuré quiconque.

Quand ses parents moururent et qu'il dut se plonger entièrement dans cette entreprise familiale, il n'avait que dix neuf ans et il se retrouva à gérer l'usine autant que la fortune familiale. Car oui, la famille Parkinson possédait un sacré compte en banque bien garni. A l'époque, il n'avait pas fini ses études, bien au contraire. L'adaptation fut très dure mais celle qui devint ensuite sa femme l'avait grandement épaulé. Eglantine faisait justement des études de comptabilité et put ainsi s'occuper de toute la paperasserie à l'usine.

Richard eut un sourire aimant à cette pensée. Il avait galéré pour apprendre le métier, se faire respecter par ses employés dont certains avaient l'âge d'être ses parents. Il avait dû tout apprendre sur le tas, car même s'il était venu un nombre incalculable de fois à l'usine lorsqu'il était jeune, jamais il n'avait vu le boulot autant en profondeur. Il soupira en se souvenant de tout le chemin accompli et focalisa son attention sur cette petite boule d'énergie qu'était sa Pansy.

- Oui maman et même que j'ai vu des œufs dans le nid et que Mama elle a dit que …

Eglantine écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention le babillage intensif de cette petite fille aux yeux noisettes pailleté d'étoiles. Ses cheveux mi-longs châtain volaient autour de son visage poupon à chacun de ses mouvements. Puis il repensa à certaines choses qui leur avaient fait peur avant qu'ils ne décident de les enfouir loin dans leur mémoire … pas si loin semble-t-il vu qu'il venait d'y penser. Mais comment oublier qu'un biberon a volé sur quelques mètres dans les airs jusqu'aux mains de Pansy alors qu'Eglantine tenait leur bébé dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient alors regardés avec étonnement et un peu de peur aussi.

Oh ils ne croyaient pas aux fantômes ou aux esprits, mais ce jour là ils étaient seuls sans aucun trucage possible. Ils avaient mis ça de côté et décidèrent de ne plus y penser jusqu'à ce qu'un vase n'explose alors que Pansy poussait une grosse colère à l'âge de trois ans. D'autres manifestations de ce genre eurent lieu, mais à chaque fois, ils décidèrent de ne pas y penser et si Pansy posait des questions, ils lui disaient que rien ne s'était passé, qu'elle avait dû rêver. De toute façon, comment expliquer l'inexplicable. La magie n'existait que dans les contes de fée après tout.

Quand il se reconnectera sur ce qui se passait dans son salon, Mama était en train d'emmener la petite pour prendre son bain avant d'aller au lit. Mama était la gouvernante. Une très bonne gouvernante : aimante, douce, mais aussi ferme quand il le fallait. Heureusement qu'elle était là car avec les journées que Richard et sa femme faisaient à l'usine, ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour s'occuper de Pansy, à part les soirs bien sûr. Mama était la typique nourrice noire de l'ancien temps. Un jour il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle perpétrait toutes ces vieilles traditions du siècle passé et elle lui avait répondu que finalement ça l'amusait énormément.

Elle était toujours habillée d'un boubou coloré sur lequel elle enfilait un tablier blanc, et d'un turban de couleur assortie sur la tête. Partout où elle allait, on la remarquait de loin, surtout qu'elle n'était pas spécialement taille fine, au contraire. Pansy disait souvent qu'il lui fallait longtemps pour faire un tour complet de sa Mama. Heureusement qu'elle le prenait bien. Elle lui répondait à chaque fois que comme ça l'hiver, elle avait une couverture intégrée et que l'été elle n'avait pas besoin de flotteurs pour ne pas couler. Ils avaient vraiment trouvé une perle pour leur fillette. Il en était là de sa réflexion quand Eglantine vint se coller à lui.

- Chéri, Pansy est couchée, allons lui dire bonne nuit. Demain avec la réunion du personnel, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer.

- Je sais *soupir* il est tant que le week-end arrive. On ira faire un pique-nique au bord du lac dimanche. On profitera un peu de notre petite furie.

Oui, la famille Parkinson était une famille très unie. Même s'ils étaient très occupés par leur boulot, jamais Richard et Eglantine n'auraient négligé Pansy. Et Pansy en profitait bien … elle avait toute l'attention et l'affection de Mama la journée, et tout l'amour de ses parents le soir et les week-ends. C'était le rêve pour une petite fille de six ans.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir longuement déjeuné autour d'un grand bol de chocolat chaud et de quelques tartines recouvertes de pâte à tartiner, au chocolat évidement, Pansy se retrouva dans la bibliothèque avec Mama pour sur leçon de lecture. Très vite elle se désintéressa de son livre. Il faisait tellement beau en cette journée de début juillet. Elle voulait aller courir après les papillons, elle voulait parler avec les oiseaux, elle en avait assez d'être assise sur une chaise et de lire en silence. Bien évidement Mama se rendit compte de l'inattention de sa petite protégée et après l'avoir reprise trois fois, lui signala que l'après midi même au lieu d'aller jouer dehors, elle aurait droit à une leçon sur le maintient et une sur le comportement d'une vraie dame de la haute société. Pansy grimaça un peu mais pensa très vite à la façon d'échapper à cet ennui.

Et elle le trouva très rapidement et surtout inconsciemment. Alors qu'elle était dans la salle de réception avec sa belle robe rose et blanche sur ses petits collants tout blancs, son beau chapeau sur sa belle coiffure et ses jolis souliers vernis, un des grands tableaux familiaux se décrocha du mur et tomba au sol ... comme par magie. Alors que Mama se retournait pour le raccrocher, Pansy prit la poudre d'escampette, sortit de la maison et se mit à courir dans l'herbe en rigolant comme une bossue. Mama, méfiante, se mit à la poursuivre aussi vite qu'elle le put, mais de part son « léger » surpoids, elle ne put la rattraper. Elle arriva dans une partie un peu plus éloignée de la propriété. Elle appela la petite mais à part un léger rire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à localiser, personne ne lui répondit.

Puis un bruit dans les fourrés sur sa gauche la fit se retourner, prête à attraper la fuyarde. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand au lieu de Pansy, elle vit arriver une autre petite fille, avec de longs cheveux noirs en bataille retenus dans son dos par un chapeau de paille, portant une petite salopette rayée verte et blanche, usée et pas très propre sur le bas des jambes, avec à ses pieds des sabots en caoutchouc crottés.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà l'enfant lui fonçait dessus, rebondissant sur son ventre proéminant, avant de se retrouver propulsée au sol sur les fesses. Sous le choc, la gamine leva sur elle de grands yeux marron presque noirs, larmoyants et apeurés. Elle la trouva très pâle malgré une rougeur sur l'une de ses joues. Et elle s'en voulut du frisson d'effroi qui parcourut la petite lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches tout en lui demandant d'une grosse voix autoritaire :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?


	2. Rencontre du troisième type

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … et quelques personnages que j'ai dû inventer …**

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Bonne journée et à demain!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre du troisième type.**

Tracey, toujours effrayée, se releva d'un bond et se recula de quelques pas tout en essuyant d'un revers de manche brusque, les larmes qui avaient inondé ses joues. Vue de debout, la montagne devant elle commençait à prendre forme humaine et féminine, même si la hauteur et la largeur étaient toujours très impressionnantes. Sans compter la couleur très noire de la peau qui n'était pas des plus rassurantes non plus. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand une petite fille dans une jolie robe, de son âge probablement, apparut de derrière la masse de tissus. Elle avait les joues rouges et potelées, ses cheveux châtains tombaient de sous son beau chapeau en cascade de boucles de chaque côté de son visage rieur et ses yeux pétillaient de malice et d'émerveillement. Elle poussa la géante pour passer devant elle.

- Mama pousse toi ! Regarde, tu lui fais peur et elle pleure !

Puis elle se planta devant la petite brune avec ses mains sur ses hanches sa tête penchée sur le côté et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis, comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Pansy … Pansy _Parkinson_ ! Je suis une grande car j'ai six ans. Et mon papa y fait du chocolat avec ma maman. Et ça c'est Mama. C'est elle qui me garde quand papa et maman y sont pas là. Et là-bas c'est ma maison. Et là c'est chez moi. Viens je vais te montrer ma chambre. Tu verras, j'ai plein de choses super … hein Mama que c'est vrai ?

Tracey avait du mal à enregistrer toutes les informations que la jeune Pansy lui délivrait à une vitesse impressionnante. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réagir et de répondre ne serait-ce qu'à une petite question, elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait la main et qu'on la trainait en direction de ce qu'elle avait compris être la maison des deux inconnues. Pansy, pas le moins inquiétée par le trouble très visible de la nouvelle venue, la trainait en babillant comme une pie. Ce fut Mama qui coupa son flot intensif de paroles.

- Pansy, mais tais-toi donc un peu ! On ne sait toujours pas qui est cette demoiselle !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! T'es qui au fait ? Et t'allais où comme ça en courant ? Et tu viens d'où ? Et comment t'es venue jusqu'ici ? Et pourquoi t'es tombée tout à l'heure ? Tu sais, faut pas croire, mais Mama elle est super gentille même si elle est très grosse. Même qu'elle me donne des cookies au chocolat des fois … t'en veux un ? Mama, on peut faire des cookies au chocolat? »

Tracey était toujours sous le choc des derniers évènements. Elle avait fui la colère de son père pour se retrouver dans un tourbillon de questions qui allait finir par lui coller un mal de crâne. Elle regardait Pansy les yeux écarquillés de surprise mais avait fini par arrêter de sangloter.

- Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Tu sais pas parler ? Moi je connais quelqu'un qui peut pas parler car elle a mal dans la gorge. Toi aussi t'es malade de la gorge et c'est pour ça que tu parles pas ?

- Si tu respirais entre deux questions, elle pourrait peut-être avoir l'occasion de te répondre ! La gronda gentiment Mama.

Pansy se mit à bouder de s'être faite ainsi éconduire. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écouter Mama essayer de faire parler la fillette. Tracey, qui avait enfin un peu de répit pour pouvoir parler commença à répondre aux questions d'une toute petite voix.

- Je m'appelle Tracey Davis et j'ai six ans. Je viens de la ferme de mon papa là-bas.

Répit de courte durée car Pansy reprit du poil de la bête.

- Une vraie ferme ? Et t'as des lapins ? Et des vaches ? Et des cochons ? Et ….

- Oui Pansy, c'est une ferme avec plein d'animaux, répondit Mama en roulant des yeux. Maintenant on va jouer à un nouveau jeu. Si tu ne dis plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison, tu auras droit à un peu de chocolat dans ton lait.

Pansy se lécha les babines et fit un grand sourire sans dire un mot de plus. Mama se retourna vers la brunette.

- Alors mon Chaton, que faisais-tu toute seule par ici à ton âge?

- Je ... c'est … j'ai eu peur de quelque chose et je suis partie en courant. J'ai pas regardé où j'allais. Je suis désolée, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, espérant qu'elle n'insistera pas.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, ça peut arriver d'avoir peur. Allez, ne baisse pas les yeux comme ça. Je ne vais pas te fâcher, tu sembles avoir eu assez peur comme cela. Tu vas faire un bon goûter et je te ramènerai à tes parents d'accord ?

Tracey baissa la tête avec des larmes dans les yeux. Autant pour l'allusion à sa mère décédée qu'à celle de son père qui ne manquerait pas de la punir. Elle sentit une main lui relever le menton et une autre lui essuyer les yeux.

- Et bien, qu'y a-t-il ?

- … J'ai plus de maman. Elle est morte il y a longtemps, avoua-t-elle en reniflant.

Puis elle se sentit attirée contre la femme dans une étreinte réconfortante qui la calma progressivement. Pansy la regarda d'un air triste avant de lui dire.

- Mon papa y dit toujours que le chocolat c'est le meilleur médicament quand on est triste ! Alors viens vite et on va manger plein de cookies au chocolat ! S'écria-t-elle avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche. Zut, j'devais pas parler.

- Tu as toujours du mal à te taire, petite pipelette. Mais pour cette fois ce n'est pas grave, car tu as raison, un bon goûter au chocolat sera le bienvenu.

Toutes les trois arrivèrent dans la bâtisse et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Tracey était époustouflée de la taille et du luxe de la maison. Et Pansy, toute fière, avait relancé son moulin à paroles afin de raconter à une vitesse supersonique tout ce qu'elle savait de sa famille.

Une fois dans la cuisine, les petites assises autour d'une table, devant un verre de lait au chocolat et d'une assiette de cookies, Mama prit un peu de temps pour regarder la nouvelle venue. Elle se prit à la comparer à un animal sauvage apeuré et se promit d'en savoir plus sur cette enfant. Celle-ci ne faisait que picorer son goûter. Elle était assez mal à l'aise dans cette maison. Trop de choses différentes de chez elle et de toute façon trop d'émotions pour une seule journée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie … non deux : retrouver son frère pour un câlin et dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Pansy, elle, dévorait cookies sur cookies. Elle jeta un œil au cookie à peine entamé de Tracey avant d'enchainer, la bouche pleine :

- T'as pas faim ? T'aime pas ? Je peux le manger à ta place si tu veux.

- Pansy ! Enfin ! Tiens-toi donc un peu. Et fais honneur à ton rang ! La réprimanda Mama avant de se retourner vers l'autre fillette. Ne t'inquiète pas Chaton, mange tranquillement, elle n'est pas méchante … elle ne fait disparaitre que le chocolat.

Mais Tracey finit par reposer son gâteau et demander le plus poliment possible à rentrer chez elle. Mama la ramena tranquillement alors que Pansy harcelait soit sa gouvernante soit sa nouvelle amie, pour que celle-ci revienne jouer avec elle. Arrivées à la ferme, elles virent Ethan sortir de l'étable avec un air fâché sur le visage. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Mama prit la parole.

- Bonjour Monsieur Davis. Je raccompagne votre charmante petite fille. Nous l'avons croisée alors que nous nous promenions. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a goûté.

- Mama, Mama, Mama, tu lui demandes ? Dis, tu lui demandes ? Insista Pansy en lui tirant la manche.

-Oui Pansy, je demande. Monsieur, ma petite protégée aimerait que Tracey vienne la rejoindre de temps en temps pour jouer ensemble. Bien sûr, si vous n'avez pas le temps de nous l'amener, je pourrais venir la chercher.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard. Si elle ne fait pas d'autres bêtises. Merci de vous être déranger, mais j'ai du boulot, dit-il peu aimablement, puis regardant sa fille. Et toi aussi, tu n'as pas fini ton travail, file au poulailler.

- Oui papa, répondit sagement Tracey avant de dire un rapide au revoir et de partir en courant vers le domaine des poules.

Le soir, Pansy avait raconté à ses parents, en long, en large et en travers, comment elle s'était faite une copine et que celle-ci allait bientôt venir la voir. Les parents Parkinson étaient ravis de voir leur fille se faire une amie autre qu'à l'école. Aussi ils autorisèrent Mama à aller chercher la petite fille aussi souvent que Pansy le voudrait, et bien sûr aussi souvent que Tracey le pourrait.

**o0o**

Mais plusieurs jours passèrent sans aucune nouvelle de celle-ci. Finalement, à force de tanner Mama, Pansy finit par se retrouver à la ferme voisine, à demander à Ethan Davis :

- Dites Monsieur, Tracey elle peut venir chez moi pour voir ma chambre ?

- Pansy …

- S'il vous plait monsieur, rajouta-t-elle.

Après un temps de réflexion, Ethan regarda sa fille froidement.

- Bien, vas-y. Au moins je ne t'aurais plus dans mes pieds comme ça. Mais si j'apprends que tu ne t'es pas bien conduite, ou que tu as fait … des choses … gare à toi !

Le mot « magie » n'avait pas été prononcé, mais Tracey l'avait très bien compris. Elle ne put réprimer une légère peur et se tassa sur elle-même.

- Oui papa. Je serais sage.

- Tu as bien intérêt à l'être ! Et ne rentre pas trop tard non plus ! Tu as des choses à faire ici !

- J'irais la chercher, papa. Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter comme ça, proposa Jessy.

- Très bien. Maintenant je dois m'occuper des bêtes alors bon vent, termina Ethan en tournant des talons.

Devant cette scène, Mama fronça les sourcils. Le comportement de cet homme face à sa fille lui déplaisait assez. Et la réaction de la petite lui serrait le cœur. Quant au grand frère, il semblait tenter d'arrondir les angles. Elle se promit à elle-même de garder cette enfant avec Pansy le plus souvent possible. De retour chez les Parkinson, Pansy put enfin faire visiter sa grande chambre à son amie. Si Tracey avait encore un doute sur les richesses de cette famille, là plus de doute possible. Rien que cette chambre était aussi grande que le salon chez elle … et encore … son salon semblait, à bien y réfléchir, un peu plus petit. Pansy l'entraina rapidement dans un jeu de marchande auquel elle joua de façon timide. Puis elles s'attaquèrent à un jeu de dinette avant que Pansy lui propose de s'occuper de ses poupées.

- Dis Tracey, pourquoi tu joues pas très bien ? T'aime pas être avec moi ? Tu veux pas être ma copine ? Tu m'aime pa…

- Si ! Coupa la brunette avant de rougir par timidité. C'est juste que j'ai pas trop l'habitude.

- T'as pas l'habitude de quoi ?

- Ben je sais pas trop jouer à ces jeux et pis mes copines je les vois qu'à l'école et pas pendant les vacances. Et pis tu parles beaucoup et je comprends pas tout.

- Tu sais pas jouer à la dinette ou à la marchande ? Mais tu joues à quoi ? Et puis c'est pas vrai que je parle beaucoup d'abord ! s'indigna Pansy.

- Si, tu parles beaucoup !

- Non c'est même pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Même pas vrai, même pas vrai et puis toi tu sais pas jouer à la dinette, nananère.

- Moi j'ai pas ces jeux là chez moi alors c'est normal si je sais pas, reprit Tracey hautainement.

- Tu joues à quoi chez toi ?

- Je joue à la bataille avec Jess'. Je joue à courir après le chien dans les champs mais Leloo gagne toujours. J'aime bien jouer avec les petits soldats de Jess', cachée dans la grange parce que papa y veut pas que je joue avec, même si Jess' y dit que je peux. J'aime bien jouer à la marelle avec un épi de blé ou de maïs parce que les poules elles veulent toujours le manger alors moi je dois l'attraper plus vite qu'elles. Et puis j'ai aussi une corde à sauter que Jess' y m'a fait avec un vieux licol en cuir. Et puis j'aime bien jouer dans la rivière, surtout l'été quand il fait chaud.

- Wouah, tu fais plein de trucs que je connais pas ! L'est cool ton frère, dis donc.

- Oui c'est le meilleur frère que j'ai jamais eu.

- Dis t'es ma copine alors ?

- Ouais ! Je veux bien, mais si toi aussi t'es ma copine.

- Ok ! J'suis contente que tu sois ma copine … mais ton nom il est bizarre…

- Hey ! Il est beau mon prénom.

- Oui mais il est bizarre je trouve.

- Bah le tien aussi il est bizarre tu sais ! Moi on m'appelle Tracey depuis que je suis bébé. Mais des fois Jess' y m'appelle Trac' parce que moi je l'appelle Jess' et pas Jessy. Si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Trac' aussi.

- Cool ! Et pis c'est plus simple à parler comme ça. Dis, tu viens on va dehors, y a plein de papillons tous jolis. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'araignées … c'est méchant une araignée.

- Non c'est super une araignée. En plus ça mange plein de bêtes qui volent ! Comme ça elles nous embêtent plus.

Les deux fillettes sortirent dans la cour tout en dissertant sur l'utilité des petites bêtes, volantes, velues ou venimeuses sous l'œil amusé de Mama qui se fit la réflexion que finalement cette petite Tracey, une fois bien lancée, allait faire de la concurrence à Pansy côté bavardage intempestif. En fin d'après midi, Jessy arriva à la propriété pour récupérer sa petite sœur. Celle-ci, dès qu'elle le vit, fondit sur lui pour lui faire un gros câlin tout en lui disant combien sa nouvelle copine était super. Mama lui promit qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle voulait et Jessy lui promit de l'amener dès qu'il le pourrait. Puis tous les deux repartirent avec une poignée de cookies qu'ils mangèrent sur le chemin du retour pendant que Tracey racontait son après midi à un grand frère ravi.


	3. Oui mais fallait pas et fallait pas !

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … et quelques personnages que j'ai dû inventer …**

**Bonjour à tous,**

**voici le petit chapitre du jour. Rendez-vous demain pour la suite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Oui mais fallait pas et fallait pas ! **

Le temps passa depuis leur rencontre. Oh pas des années, juste quelques semaines où chacune se cherchait, se découvrait ou tout simplement s'appréciait sous l'œil de Mama. Chacune apprenait à l'autre un peu plus comment vivre dans leur monde différent. Car si bien souvent c'était Tracey qui allait chez les Parkinson, il était arrivé plusieurs fois que Pansy vienne à la ferme lorsque papa Davis était au champ avec Jessy. Pansy avait d'ailleurs été extasiée devant les bébés lapins et avait tout fait pour que ses parents acceptent qu'elle en adopte un. Elle n'eut que peu de mal à les faire fléchir et elle rentra un soir avec un joli lapin blanc et marron qui eut la chance de ne pas finir en civet.

Ethan n'était pas très content de voir sa fille jouer avec la voisine au lieu de s'occuper de ses tâches habituelles. Aussi les jours où elle restait seule à la maison, il se chargeait de lui trouver suffisamment d'occupations pour que le soir venu, elle dorme tôt à la place de babiller inutilement sur son amie. Jessy était bien content que sa petite sœur ait rencontré une amie de son âge et qui lui semblait aussi espiègle qu'elle. De leur côté, Richard et Eglantine étaient ravis de voir leur fille élargir sa culture générale auprès d'une Tracey enthousiaste de lui faire découvrir la ferme et tous ses habitants. Quant à Mama … bah elle se retrouvait avec le double de boulot, car la timide Tracey semblait s'être envolée très rapidement avant de laisser place à une petite tornade.

**o0o**

Ce jour là, les deux petites étaient dans la salle de jeu de Pansy. Le temps étant à la pluie, elles n'avaient pas pu aller dehors. Aussi elles étaient actuellement en train de courir partout dans la pièce tout en criant et en rigolant. Elles avaient installé les jouets, les affaires, les chaises et tables de façon à faire une sorte de parcourt du combattant. Celle qui perdait avait un gage comme refaire le parcourt à cloche pied, etc. Bref, elles débordaient d'énergie et inventaient de nouvelles règles de jeu à chaque minute qui passait.

- Hey ! T'as triché ! T'as pas le droit de passer sur le tapis ! S'indigna Pansy.

- J'ai pas marché dessus ! J'ai sauté par-dessus ! Rusa Tracey.

- C'est pareil ! T'as triché !

- Non ! Il fallait pas marcher dessus et j'ai pas mis le pied dessus. Donc j'avais le droit de sauter au dessus et j'ai pas triché !

- Même pas v … ah si … oui mais fallait pas et fallait pas ! Na !

- Tu boudes ?

- OUI !

- Tant mieux, comme ça j'aurais plus de cookies !

- Ah non alors ! T'auras pas les miens !

- T'as qu'à essayer de m'attraper avant que je trouve les cookies !

Et les deux fillettes se coursèrent encore un bon moment en criant avant de tomber allongées en rigolant et en essayant de reprendre leur respiration. Elles étaient si épuisées qu'elles n'eurent pas le courage d'atteindre la bouteille d'eau, pourtant si tentante, posée sur la table à deux pas d'elles. Pansy tenta de l'amadouer en lui disant des mots doux « dis bouteille, t'es ma copine tu sais, tu veux pas venir me voir ? » etc … Bien évidement, la bouteille s'en foutait royalement et ne bougeait pas. Finalement la gamine se mit à râler sous le rire de Tracey qui se moquait ouvertement.

- Tu sais pas faire Pansy ! Ou alors c'est pas ta vraie copine.

- Bah t'as qu'à faire mieux si t'es si forte ! Bouda Pansy.

Tracey haussa les épaule et tendit la main et tenta d'amadouer la bouteille à sa façon … histoire de rire encore une fois.

- Viens petite bouteille, viens vers nous.

Et d'un seul coup, la bouteille bougea et s'envola dans les airs jusqu'à se retrouver dans les mains de la brunette. Tracey était pétrifiée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu que la bouteille vienne. Elle avait fait ça juste pour rire. Et maintenant, elle allait se faire fâcher car c'était interdit de faire de la magie. Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir d'eau. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Pansy s'asseoir et ferma les paupières en attendant que « quelqu'un » crie comme son père quand elle faisait des choses étranges.

- Woaouuuu ! Comment t'as fait ça ? C'est super !

Tracey rouvrit les yeux, stupéfaite. Bon cette fois, elle ne se ferait peut-être pas fâcher en fin de compte.

- Ben je sais pas. Je voulais qu'elle vienne et elle est venue.

- Parce que moi aussi je sais faire des trucs comme ça !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Tracey les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Ouiiii ! Comme la fois où je voulais pas manger la soupe et que l'assiette elle s'est envolée et qu'elle est tombée par terre !

- Alors t'es une sorcière?

- Hey ! C'est pas gentil de dire ça !

- Ben quoi ? Ma maman elle était une sorcière aussi et Jess' y m'a dit que moi-aussi et que c'était pour ça que je faisais des choses magiques !

- Papa et maman y disent toujours que c'est mon_ inagimatation_ et que je fais pas les choses que je fais.

- Pourquoi y disent ça ?

- Parce que la magie c'est que dans les contes de fée qu'ils disent …

- Non, c'est pas vrai. Même mon papa y … euh … il aime pas ça et il me fâche si je fais de la magie.

- Pourquoi y te fâche?

- Y dit que c'est à cause que je fais de la magie que maman elle est morte … mais c'est pas vrai ! Jamais j'aurais fait de mal à maman ! Jamais ! S'emporta Tracey.

- Il est pas gentil de dire ça.

- Il est surtout gentil avec Jess' car Jess' y fait pas de la magie.

- C'est pas une sorcière Jess' ?

- Non, et papa non plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas le droit d'en faire.

- Moi je crois que papa et maman y sont pareils sinon ils diraient pas que je rêve quand je fais quelque chose que je fais en vrai.

Au bout d'une longue conversation sur la magie, les fillettes se regardèrent les yeux pétillants.

- Faut rien dire à personne. Et quand y aura personne, on pourra faire plein de magie ! Et que même que ce sera un vrai secret ! Déclama Tracey.

- Viiiii ! Un vrai secret qu'il faut pas dire. Même pas à Mama ! Juré ! Ajouta Pansy plus joyeuse que solennelle.

Elles s'attrapèrent chacune par le petit doigt de l'autre en faisant la promesse de toujours garder le secret. Elles étaient encore en train de comploter sur les nouvelles perspectives qui s'ouvraient à elle quand Mama arriva pour les faire goûter. Elle haussa les sourcils en les voyant arrêter de chuchoter comme si elles avaient été prises en flagrant délit de bêtise. Un peu plus tard, la pluie avait cessé de tomber, aussi elles coururent dans le hall pour aller jouer sur la terrasse avec le lapin de Pansy. Elles faillirent se heurter à Richard et Eglantine qui rentraient de bonne heure.

- Et bien, et bien. Où courez-vous comme ça jeunes filles ?

- On va jouer dehors avec Pompon, papa !

- Pansy, tu pourrais nous présenter à ton amie. Je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de la connaître pour l'instant.

- Ah oui. Tracey, ça c'est mon papa et ça c'est ma maman. Tu viens on va dehors !

Et avant que Tracey n'ait pu dire un mot, Pansy l'avait déjà attrapée et l'entrainait par delà la porte d'entrée. Le tout sous le regard sidéré des parents Parkinson et amusé de Mama qui venait d'arriver.

- Ma chérie, je crois que dans l'ouragan qui vient de passer il devait y avoir notre fille …

- Au moins nous pourrons reconnaître Tracey quand nous la verrons … même si nous ne la connaissons toujours pas, soupira Eglantine.

- A mon avis, on est bien parti pour la voir souvent cette enfant … on aura donc le temps de mieux la connaître.

- Tu as raison. Elles semblent déjà inséparables. N'est-ce pas Mama ?

- Plus qu'inséparables, madame … je pense même qu'un festival de bêtises va très vite déferler sur cette maison …


	4. Furies, Folie … Farine ?

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … et quelques personnages que j'ai dû inventer …**

**Bon dimanche à tous**

**Voici la suite des aventures de ces deux petites chipies que son Pansy et Tracey. j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**à demain pour la suite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Furies, Folie …. Farine ?**

Les vacances d'été étaient finies depuis déjà quelques semaines. Maintenant les filles se voyaient bien moins souvent car elles n'allaient pas à la même école. Pansy était dans une école primaire privée alors que son amie allait dans l'école de la commune. Elles avaient fêté dignement les sept ans de Tracey début Septembre avant de reprendre leurs cartables d'une humeur maussade. La rentrée fut difficile pour cette dernière. Car elle devait se lever très tôt pour prendre le car alors que pendant les vacances elle pouvait dormir un peu plus tard. Fin Septembre, un samedi après midi qu'elle était chez les Parkinson, Tracey se mit à somnoler devant son verre de lait alors que son amie parlait avec animation de sa semaine. D'ailleurs Pansy fut vexée de voir qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas.

- Si tu voulais dormir t'avais qu'à pas venir chez moi !

- Désolée Pansy, mais les soirs avec les devoirs, les poules, les lapins et tout et tout, je me couche un peu tard et le car il passe tôt le matin … alors je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Pourquoi tu prends le car ? Ton papa y peut pas t'y emmener en voiture à l'école ?

- Non, papa y va s'occuper des bêtes ou des champs à six heures le matin et il peut pas nous amener à l'école avec la voiture.

- Mama ! Tu crois que papa il voudrait bien amener Tracey et Jess' avec nous à l'école les matins ? Comme ça Tracey elle pourrait dormir plus et elle dormirait pas quand je lui parle les samedis ! Et en plus on se verrait tous les jours comme ça aussi !

- Je ne sais pas Pansy, il faudra lui demander ce soir. Mais je pense que ça ne le gênera pas de faire un petit détour par la ferme.

C'est ainsi qu'après en avoir parlé à papa Parkinson le soir même et avoir envoyé Mama parler à papa Davis dès le lendemain matin, Jessy et Tracey purent avoir un peu plus de temps le matin avant que Richard ne vienne les chercher. Et le soir, ils profitaient également de la voiture et du chauffeur envoyé pour chercher Pansy, leur permettant de gagner un peu de temps pour leurs devoirs scolaires et personnels de la ferme.

**o0o**

Les fillettes se retrouvaient tous les samedis après midi chez les Parkinson. Bien souvent, elles jouaient devant la maison à des jeux dont elles seules connaissaient les règles. Mais les jours où la pluie était au rendez-vous, Mama se chargeait de réfréner leur trop plein d'énergie. Et commença à leur apprendre la cuisine. Ce fut une activité très appréciée d'ailleurs car même si au final tout n'était pas toujours très mangeable, c'était toujours un moment de franche rigolade. Et pour intéresser ses protégées dès le début, Mama commença par une recette facile mais surtout très apprécié par les petites : les cookies au chocolat.

- Bon mes petits chats, vous allez vous changer. Dans la chambre de Pansy vous trouverez des tenues spéciales pour faire la cuisine. Et vous ne courez pas dans …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux fillettes partaient en courant et criant dans les couloirs. Arrivées dans la pièce, elles découvrirent deux tenues presque identiques. Elles se déshabillèrent en envoyant leurs vêtements voler au travers de la chambre et s'habillèrent de leurs habits de cuistots en chef. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, elles passèrent la porte en levant le nez fièrement. Elles portaient une fine chemise rayée, blanche et rose pour Pansy et blanc et violette pour Tracey, dont les manches leur tombaient par delà les mains. Leur pantalon blanc était retenu avec des bretelles blanches à petites fleurs roses alors qu'un grand tablier bleu clair les protégeait du col aux genoux. Et pour compléter ce beau tableau, une toque blanche un peu trop grande était enfoncée sur leur front.

Mama sourit d'amusement en voyant Pansy tenter de faire tenir ses manches sur ses avant-bras alors que Tracey devait relever la tête pour voir par-dessous sa toque qui lui recouvrait les yeux. La gouvernante eut finalement pitié des deux enfants. Elle s'accroupit devant la jeune Parkinson et lui remonta les manches jusqu'au coude avant de lui remettre la coiffe comme il faut. Puis elle s'approcha de la petite voisine afin de faire de même avant de fixer la toque avec quelques barrettes. Ceci fait, Mama désigna deux petits bancs sur lesquels elle invita les filles à monter.

- Alors jeunes filles, prêtes à faire vous-même vos propres cookies ?

- Ouiiiiiii S'écrièrent-elle ensembles.

- Bien. Tenez, voici un grand saladier, un bol doseur et un fouet. Et là vous avez les ingrédients. Maintenant vous attrapez le sac de farine. Doucement mes Chats, il y en aura pour tout le monde.

Mais cette remarque fut veine car les deux petites s'étaient jetées sur le paquet de farine et maintenant elles tiraient dessus de façon à être la première à s'en servir.

- Donne ! C'est chez moi, c'est ma farine, c'est à moi d'être la première !

- Et moi je suis invitée et toi tu dois laisser les invités faire en preum's !

- Même pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai, si c'est vrai !

- Non c'est mon paquet à moi.

- Pfff, c'est même pas toi qui l'as fait alors c'est pas ta farine alors tu me laisses faire avant toi !

- Veux pas !

- Pansy ! Tracey ! Ça suffit maintenant !

- Et puis je suis plus forte que toi na ! Cria Tracey en tirant plus fort sur le sachet qui finit par s'éventrer.

Un nuage blanc s'éleva autour des trois personnes présentes dans la cuisine. Quand le brouillard s'estompa, on put voir une Pansy et une Tracey couverte de farine se regardant bouche bée avant de se tourner vers Mama et d'éclater de rire.

- M-Ma … ahahah … M-Mama ! T'es toute blanche ! Rigola Pansy alors qu'elle dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber de son banc.

- Ahahah … c'est drôle de te voir comme ça … t'es plus noire, continua Tracey.

Mama les regarda en faisant les gros yeux, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'accentuer leur fou rire. En roulant les yeux, elle attrapa un torchon et s'essuya le visage avant de vouloir faire de même aux petites furies.

- Allez, ça suffit maintenant, on se nettoie. Pendant ce temps je vais chercher d'autre farine et c'est moi qui vous préparerai la dose.

Mama disparut dans la réserve alors que Tracey et Pansy s'essuyaient mutuellement tout en continuant de rire. Un peu plus tard, alors que les fillettes étaient toujours un minimum enfarinées, que Mama leur avait mis la farine dans leur saladier et que c'était le moment de mettre les œufs, une autre mini dispute débuta.

- Trac' ! Faut pas mettre les coquilles dans le saladier ! C'est pas bon les coquilles !

- J'ai pas mis des coquilles, j'ai tout enlevé.

- Non, là l'en reste !

- Pfff, qu'est-ce t'en sais toi ! Tu vois pas dans mon plat j'te signale !

- Si je vois ! Regarde là.

Tracey qui avait déjà du mal à casser ses œufs, commença à s'énerver. Aussi quand Pansy lui montra qu'effectivement une coquille s'était glissée dans son saladier elle se vexa. Elle attrapa un autre œuf et le cassa sur le nez de son amie. Celle-ci un peu surprise ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais elle se reprit très vite et en cassa un sur la tête de la brune. Une bataille d'œufs et de farine débuta. Elle fut tout de même rapidement maitrisée par une Mama exaspérée. Elle finit par les attraper chacune par le col pour les séparer.

- Non mais vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre ainsi comme des chiffonnières ?! Soyez sûres que vous serez punies !

Les deux petites, dégoulinantes d'œufs et de farine gluante, eurent la décence de rougir. Mama finit par en mettre une à un bout de table et l'autre de l'autre côté pour finir de leur donner la leçon. Et le résultat de cette leçon fut absolument raté et immangeable mais cela n'altéra pas la bonne humeur des petites cuisinières qui étaient tout de même fières d'elles.

Pour les punir de leur coup de folie, Mama les entraina ensuite dehors, les firent se déshabiller et attrapa un tuyau d'arrosage. La douche fut relativement froide et si au départ les gamines poussèrent des petits cris dus à l'eau froide au contact de leur peau chaude, elles finirent par trouver un côté très rigolo à cette situation et s'amusèrent comme des petites folles.

Mama les enroula ensuite dans un grand drap de bain et les frictionna pour les sécher, avant de les envoyer dans la chambre pour remettre leurs vêtements. Elle sourit en les voyant courir les fesses à l'air et criant de joie. Elle attrapa les tenues sales pour les emporter à la buanderie mais s'arrêta tout de même pour nettoyer entièrement la cuisine de façon rapide … extrêmement rapide … sûrement trop rapidement pour la plupart des gens … mais après tout, personne ne l'avait vu faire ...

**o0o**

Les vacances de toussaint arrivèrent très rapidement. Si Pansy était ravie de pouvoir profiter de son amie au maximum, elle dût très vite déchanter. Comme tous les ans, Ethan avait rentré ses bêtes à l'étable et du coup il avait bien plus de boulot. Jessy, du haut de ses quatorze ans, était très occupé à l'aider le plus possible. Du coup, Tracey avait la gestion complète du poulailler, des cages à lapin, et de la porcherie. Ses journées étaient bien remplies.

Aussi elle ne put rendre visite à Pansy que très rarement. C'était d'ailleurs la jeune Parkinson qui se déplaçait le plus. Elle l'aidait régulièrement à apporter les seaux de nourriture mais comme Tracey n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer pleinement, elle finit par attendre que ce soit elle qui vienne la voir quand elle avait un peu de temps. Ce qui n'arriva que très rarement et lui fit penser que finalement, elles se voyaient plus souvent en période scolaire.


	5. Pourquoi personne y répond à mes questio

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … et quelques personnages que j'ai dû inventer …**

**Bon début de semaine à tous ... Perso je suis pas du tout motivée à aller bosser, mais quand y a pas le choix, y a pas le choix lol**

**Alors bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite des aventures des deux chipies!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Et pourquoi personne y répond à mes questions ? **

Entre les vacances de Toussaint et celles de Noël, Tracey et Pansy ne purent se voir que deux samedis. Bien sûr elles se voyaient tous les jours sur le chemin de l'école vu que Richard continuait son covoiturage avec plaisir. D'ailleurs il adorait voir sa fille et son amie babiller sur la banquette arrière, mais il appréciait aussi grandement les conversations qu'il menait avec Jessy qui était sur le siège passager.

**o0o**

Le premier samedi après midi qu'elles passèrent ensemble, elles se retrouvèrent dans la bâtisse Parkinson. Comme il faisait un peu froid, Pansy et Tracey ne restèrent pas longtemps dehors et durent se réchauffer autour d'un bon verre de chocolat bien chaud. Ensuite elles s'installèrent dans la salle de travail avec plein de pots de peinture de toutes les couleurs. Elles se mirent en tête de faire le plus beau dessin jamais fait. Mais quand on a six ans et aucune notion artistique … le résultat ne fut qu'à la hauteur de leur talent.

Par contre lorsque Mama entra dans la salle, elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Il n'y avait pas que sur le papier qu'il y avait de la peinture. Il y en avait aussi sur leurs doigts, leur nez, leurs joues, leur front, leurs vêtements, la table, les chaises. De jolis arbres verts et soleil jaune avaient élu domicile sur les murs. Un tube de peinture rouge était explosé sur un beau meuble ancien et d'autres trainaient ouverts sur le sol. La gouvernante reporta son regard noir sur les deux gamines qui baissèrent la tête en se mordillant les lèvres.

- On ne peut décidément pas vous laisser seules sans que vous ne provoquiez une catastrophe !

- C'est Tracey qu'a commencé !

- Oh la rapporteuse ! C'est même pas vrai en plus!

- Suffit ! Ce ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé. Maintenant vous allez dans la salle de bain, vous vous lavez et je ne veux plus vous entendre.

Tracey et Pansy descendirent de leur chaise pour suivre les indications quand, arrivée à la porte, Pansy se retourna et demanda effrontément :

- Et pourquoi les indiens y z'ont le droit de se peindre et pas nous ?

- Oui c'est vrai ça ! C'est pas juste ! C'est de la _dispritinimation_…

- « Discrimination » Tracey. Et sais-tu au moins ce que ce mot veut dire ?

- Jessy y m'a dit que ça voulait dire que c'était pas juste ! Na !

- Filez à la douche et plus vite que ça avant que je ne me fâche pour de vrai et que je décide de faire du tamtam avec vos petites fesses blanches ! Menaça Mama en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et en faisant la grosse voix.

Les deux petites ne se le firent pas dire une fois de plus et prirent la fuite. Mama eut un petit sourire satisfait et sortit un petit bout de bois de sa poche qu'elle agita, faisant ainsi disparaître les traces de peinture de la pièce. Encore une fois, personne ne vient lui poser de question, vu que personne ne l'avait vue.

**o0o**

Le deuxième samedi commun, elles allèrent à la ferme Davis sous la surveillance de Jessy, Mama ayant était appelée à un rendez-vous. Ethan n'était pas ravi d'accueillir l'autre fillette mais ne dit rien. En fait il était occupé avec son travail quotidien et ne comptait pas s'intéresser à ce qu'elles faisaient, tant qu'elles ne détruisaient pas sa maison. Dans l'immédiat, Pansy jouait avec Leloo, la chienne de garde, alors que Tracey bichonnait sa poule préférée.

- Dis Tracey, pourquoi Leloo elle quand elle est contente, elle remue la queue ?

- Parce que comme ça tout le monde y sais qu'elle est contente.

- … t'es sûre ?

- Bah oui, elle sait pas rire, alors si elle remuait pas la queue, on saurait pas qu'elle est contente.

- Ah oui … * regarde la poulette de Tracey* Et les poules, ça naît dans les œufs non ? Mais les œufs, c'est les poules qui les pondent. Comment elle a fait la première poule pour naitre ?

- Pfff t'es nulle. La première poule c'était un coq, parce que sans le coq, pas d'poussin et donc pas de poule et pis voilà. Et pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ?

- Parce que je sais pas les réponses.

Puis elles se mirent à papoter sur les grandes questions de l'humanité : pourquoi les haricots verts étaient-ils verts ? Pourquoi le feu ça brule et l'eau ça mouille ?

- Dis, finalement tu sais pourquoi les indiens y font de la peinture sur la peau alors que nous si on le fait on se fait fâcher ? Demanda Tracey en se rappelant leur dernière aventure.

- Papa y dit que c'est parce que c'est des adultes. Mais quand je demande pourquoi les enfants indiens ils font pareil et que nous on a pas le droit, maman elle me dit que parce que chez eux c'est carnaval plus souvent que chez nous.

- Sont cool les indiens !

- Ouais. Dis, tu sais comment ils vivent les esquimaux ? S'interrogea Pansy.

- Dans une boîte dans le congélateur.

- Mais ils mangent quoi ?

- Bah ils ramassent de la crème glacée sur les arbres à crème glacée et ils la mangent.

- Sont cool les esquimaux.

- Ouais.

Chacune repartit dans son occupation ne remarquant pas Jessy qui était avachi sur la table, secoué par un grand fou rire. « Mais où vont-elle chercher tout ça ? » Se demanda-t-il en même temps.

**o0o**

Les vacances de Noël commencèrent avec de la neige. A la fin du dernier jour d'école, dans la voiture, Pansy et Tracey chantaient des chants de Noel sous l'œil amusé du chauffeur. Puis elles parlèrent de ce qu'elles feraient pour les fêtes. Pansy s'indigna de savoir que dans la famille Davis, le réveillon se passait devant la télé avec un couvre feu à vingt deux heures trente. Sans compter que le jour du vingt cinq Décembre, à part un chapon élevé à la ferme, rien ne différenciait ce jour d'un autre. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à tanner ses parents pour inviter les voisins à fêter Noël avec eux. Finalement, le dimanche qui suivit, la famille Parkinson au grand complet se trouvait dans le salon de la ferme.

- Monsieur Davis, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Richard Parkinson et voici ma femme Eglantine. Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà notre fille.

- Effectivement. Que voulez vous ? C'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Bien. Alors nous venons pour vous inviter à fêter Noel et son réveillon avec nous.

Tracey regarda son père avec des grands yeux remplis d'espoir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre d'amusement. Je travaille moi. J'ai une ferme à m'occuper.

La fillette baissa la tête à cette réponse et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes dont certaines glissèrent sur ses joues attirant le regard méprisant d'Ethan.

- Arrête de pleurer petite sotte. Tu sais très bien que tes larmes m'énervent plus qu'autre chose.

Tracey s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche rapide mais ne put retenir un sanglot de se faire entendre. Son père la regarda d'un œil noir et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque acerbe quand Eglantine, émue, intervint avant que cela ne dégénère.

- Monsieur. Peut-être que Tracey pourrait venir passer quelques jours à la maison. Disons du réveillon du vingt quatre à l'anniversaire de Pansy, le cinq janvier. Et bien sûr, Jessy pourrait venir pour les deux réveillons, Noël et le jour de l'An. Il dormirait évidement à la maison pour ne pas rentrer dans la nuit.

Tracey retint un nouveau sanglot, sachant très bien que si elle se faisait oublier, son père accepterait peut-être. Ethan l'ignora d'ailleurs pour regarder son fils qui semblait en accord avec ce que cette femme venait de dire. Il pensa alors que Jessy l'avait bien aidé ces derniers mois et qu'il méritait bien une pause.

- Très bien, je suis d'accord avec ça. *regardant Tracey* Mais si j'apprends que tu as fait une seule bêtise, je te promets que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir de plusieurs jours.

La gamine acquiesça d'un hochement de tête vigoureux, une lueur de peur bien visible dans ses pupilles. Eglantine étouffa un hoquet d'indignation face au comportement de cet homme. Jessy était rassuré que son père ait accepté, ainsi contrairement aux autres années, sa sœur ne lui demanderait pas de lui raconter comment les fêtes se passaient avant la mort de leur mère. Pansy était contente que sa meilleure amie vienne chez elle pour plusieurs jours, mais elle était aussi fâchée contre Ethan pour lui parler ainsi. Richard se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas dire à cet homme ce qu'il pensait de lui et de son attitude indigne. Ainsi quelques jours plus tard, Mama vint chercher les deux enfants et leurs valises.

**o0o**

Alors que normalement ils décoraient leur maison quelques jours avant le réveillon, les Parkinson avaient cette fois attendu l'arrivée de leurs invités pour tout décorer ensemble. Tracey était aux anges. Elle n'avait jamais vu une décoration aussi fournie. A la ferme, il n'y avait que quelques guirlandes dans le salon et un petit sapin à décorer. Là le sapin était immense. Et de grosses guirlandes multicolores étaient pendues partout dans la bâtisse. D'énormes boules de verre transparent de plusieurs couleurs pendaient aux différents luminaires, répandant des lumières colorées dans chaque pièce.

Le soir, avant de manger, chacun repartit dans sa chambre afin de passer des tenues de soirée. Tracey emprunta une belle robe à Pansy car elles étaient presque de la même taille et Richard prêta un des costumes de sa jeunesse à Jessy. Le repas fut un vrai régal, la bûche au chocolat faite par Mama était un délice pour les papilles. Et les petites eurent même le droit à un peu de champagne à la fin. Puis Eglantine se mit au piano et tous se mirent à chanter des chants de Noel. La soirée se finit lorsque Papa Parkinson raconta une histoire à tout le monde. Pansy était dans les bras de sa maman, suçant son pouce généreusement, alors que Tracey, les yeux pétillants, était sur les genoux de Jessy, collée contre son torse, à écouter avidement cette histoire si bien interprétée. Il était presque une heure du matin lorsque que les deux « hommes » de la maison portèrent les deux petites endormies dans leur lit.

Le lendemain matin, au pied du grand sapin, un tas de paquets cadeaux attendait tout le monde. Pansy se jeta dessus pour commencer à déballer ses cadeaux avec une impatience très visible. Tracey, elle, chercha le cadeau que son frère lui avait fait. En fait elle ne cherchait que celui dont la carte portait l'écriture de Jessy. Après tout, elle ne recevait jamais que celui-là. Quand elle l'eut trouvé, contrairement à Pansy qui déchirait ses emballages, elle ouvrit presque religieusement le paquet, pour découvrir un joli livre sur l'astronomie.

Elle le regarda, le caressa avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Puis elle lui offrit son cadeau : une écharpe informe qu'elle lui avait tricotée. Elle n'était pas belle cette écharpe, mais Jessy n'en dit rien et la remercia grandement. Ils s'installèrent ensuite ensembles sur un même fauteuil pour regarder le livre de Tracey. Celle-ci était si absorbée par les images qu'elle sursauta violement quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux d'Eglantine.

- Tracey, tu as oublié tes autres cadeaux.

- Autres cadeaux ? J'ai d'autres cadeaux ?

- Oui chérie, regarde. Ouvre-les vite avant que Pansy ne décide qu'ils sont à elle.

- Même pas vrai maman !

- Mais oui mon ange. *puis attrapa la petite brune par la main et la dirigea vers le sapin avant de se retourner vers son frère* Toi aussi Jessy tu as d'autres cadeaux à ouvrir.

- Moi aussi Madame ?

- Bien sûr.

- Oh … merci beaucoup.

- Merci Madame, merci Monsieur, ajouta Tracey émue.

Puis la journée se passa dans l'allégresse, les fillettes jouant à leurs nouveaux jeux, l'adolescent lisant les beaux livres qu'il avait reçus, le tout entrecoupé de parts de bûche au chocolat. Le soir, Richard raccompagna le garçon à la ferme et trouva Ethan un peu moins détestable tant que sa fille restait loin.

**o0o**

Le réveillon de la St Sylvestre se passa presque comme celui de Noël, à part qu'au lieu des chants, il y a eu des jeux de société. Puis à minuit tout le monde s'était embrassé. Pansy et Tracey avaient fait une grimace très exagérée en lançant des « beurk » très sonores lorsque Richard embrassa sa femme amoureusement. Puis chacun partit se coucher tranquillement.

L'anniversaire de Pansy se passa également dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré la fin des vacances imminentes. Le gâteau, bien évidement au chocolat, ravit tout le monde. Puis le soir, la famille Parkinson ramena Tracey chez elle. Ethan se fit une fois de plus remarquer par son attitude vis-à-vis de sa fille. Mais celle-ci garda sa bonne humeur car elle estimait avoir passé les plus belles vacances de sa vie.


	6. C'est quoi ton parfum ?

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … et quelques personnages que j'ai dû inventer …**

**Bonjour à tous, et hop, un nouveau chapitre, avec du vécu à l'interieur. Et je vous promet que l'odeur est réellement une infection xD**

**bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : C'est quoi ton parfum ?**

Les semaines avaient passées pour devenir des mois. Il avait fallu attendre le mois de Mai pour que Tracey et Pansy se retrouvent les tous samedis comme au début de leur année scolaire. Mais quand ce mois là arriva, elles se retrouvèrent avec délice. Oh bien sûr, se voyant tous les jours dans la voiture qui les emmenait à l'école, elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment perdues de vue … juste qu'elles n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de jouer ensembles depuis le jour des sept ans de Pansy début janvier.

**o0o**

Leur premier Samedi après midi, elles le passèrent chez les Parkinson. Elles jouaient devant la bâtisse sous l'œil vigilant de Mama. Elles avaient été remuantes certes mais réellement plus « calmes » que certaines autres fois. Une semaine après, Pansy courut plus qu'elle ne marcha pour aller chez son amie. Dans la semaine son père avait accepté que Jessy lui apprenne à monter à cheval et elle était très excitée de cette perspective.

- Alors jeunes filles, prêtes à chevaucher les cheveux au vent, l'esprit sauvage aiguisé par l'envie de tant d'aventure? Demanda Jessy avec un grand sourire.

- Toi tu regardes trop la télé Jess'… et j'crois qu' j'aurais dû t'acheter un film d'amour pour ton anniv' au lieu d'cette ceinture de cowboy. Ça a l'air de te plaire comme genre de film, répondit sarcastiquement sa petite sœur. Nous on veut juste savoir monter à cheval.

- T'as fini de tout casser mes effets petite peste !

- Bon tu nous apprends ou pas ? Demanda impatiente Pansy.

- Et ben ça promet. En piste les miss, direction l'écurie pour voir les chevaux que je vous ai choisis.

Tous les trois, suivis de Mama, arrivèrent devant les box où une demie dizaine d'équidés attendaient tranquillement qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du bâtiment et le garçon fit sortir deux juments, l'une à la robe noire et l'autre marron clair.

- Bon alors Tracey tu prendras Bonnie et Pansy aura Star. Tenez-les par la longe et amenez-les devant, je vais chercher les selles.

- N'est-il pas trop dangereux de les laisser diriger les cheveux seules ainsi ? Demanda Mama un peu inquiète.

- Non, tout ira bien, Star et Bonnie sont de vrais nounours. Elles ne feront rien contre des filles.

Tout le petit monde arriva dans l'enclos où Jessy sella les animaux tout en expliquant bien comment faire aux gamines. Puis il les aida à monter. Quand ce fut fait, il attrapa les longes de façon à ce que les juments marchent en rond autour de lui. La leçon dura tout l'après midi. Tracey qui avait déjà quelques notions, apprit un peu plus vite que son amie, mais celle-ci était tellement motivée que la différence n'était guère visible.

- C'est super de faire du cheval ! S'écria Pansy, enfin sauf que ça pue un peu et qu'on va avoir besoin d'une bonne douche !

- Et encore tu ne fais que tourner en rond, Princesse, rigola Jessy, si tu chevauchais dans les prés, tu aurais plus de sensations et aussi plus d'odeurs … comme la sueur des bêtes et la gadoue… etc…

- Et puis on a plein d'autres chevals qui sont plus rapides que Bonnie et Star ! Dit Tracey fièrement montée sur sa jument noire.

- Quand il y en a plusieurs, on dit des chevaux, Chaton, corrigea Mama.

- Ouais mais moi je l'aime bien mon chevaux ! Continua Pansy en caressant doucement la crinière de la jument marron.

- Un cheval, des chevaux ! Un peu d'attention jeunes filles ! Corrigea Mama pour la deuxième fois.

Mais cette fois, seuls deux langues insolentes lui répondirent, lui faisant rouler les yeux alors que Jessy rigolait de leurs bêtises. Il fallut bien sûr de nombreuses autres leçons étalées sur plusieurs mois pour que les petites sachent parfaitement monter mais elles y arrivèrent et devinrent avec le temps, de formidables cavalières ... Les cheveux au vent…

**o0o**

L'été arriva et avec lui des heures de jeux et de bêtises en perspective. Mama se dit qu'en un an, la petite Davis avait bien fait tomber toute sa timidité du début et que maintenant, elle avait deux tornades à surveiller. Ce jour-là, ayant un rendez-vous important, elle laissa Pansy à la ferme aux bons soins de Jessy en lui disant qu'elle passerait en fin d'après midi pour récupérer sa protégée. Aussi, le garçon décida de les mettre à contribution. Il n'avait pas le temps de leur donner une nouvelle leçon d'équitation. Elles durent s'occuper de refaire les litières et les gamelles d'eau des lapins, ramasser les œufs dans les nids … un peu partout autour de la maison. Chose qui étonna Pansy.

- Pourquoi les poules elles pondent partout alors qu'elles ont un poulailler exprès pour le faire ?

- Parce que ce serait trop simple pour ceux qui ramassent leurs œufs, affirma Tracey d'un air très sérieux. Et puis il y a aussi des nids dans le poulailler, mais faut croire qu'il n'y en a pas assez et donc elles en font pleins d'autres là où elles décident que c'est bien.

- Va falloir qu'on cherche partout alors, grimaça la fillette aux cheveux châtain foncés. On a pas fini. Jessy il est vraiment pas gentil aujourd'hui. Moi j'aurais bien aimé aller jouer dans le foin ou faire du cheval.

- Mais moi je sais où il faut chercher _Princesse _! Dit narquoisement Tracey. Qu'est-ce tu crois ? C'est mon boulot de tous les jours ou presque, alors si je savais pas ce serait dommage !

- Hey tu me parles pas comme ça !

- Je te parle comment ?

- Bah je sais pas mais tu me parles plus comme ça !

- Comment veux-tu que je sache comment faut pas que je te parle si toi tu ne le sais pas !

- Grrrr ! Tu m'agaces !

Et la chasse à l'œuf commença. Bien que Tracey sache où chercher les œufs, elles devaient quand même garder l'œil ouvert car bien souvent de nouveaux nids avaient été créés. Pansy se fit finalement une joie de cette quête. Elle avoua que ça ressemblait un peu à la chasse à l'œuf de Pâques que ses parents lui organisaient à cette occasion sauf que cette fois c'était des vrais œufs et pas des en chocolat. Elle s'amusait bien, à courir d'un nid à l'autre pendant que Tracey ramassait de son côté tout en lui indiquant où chercher. Elles durent revenir à la maison déposer leur butin et les mettre en boite pour pouvoir libérer de la place dans leur panier et ainsi continuer leur ramassage. Comme Pansy s'amusait comme une petite folle, Tracey lui laissa le poulailler et se chargea de récupérer les derniers œufs en extérieur.

- Traaaaaac' ! Regarde ! Il y a un œuf tout bizarre ! Cria Pansy en courant vers son amie.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Tracey en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah vii, regarde ! Il est pas de la même couleur et en plus il fait du bruit quand on le secoue ! Tu crois qu'il y a un poussin dedans ? Demanda Pansy toute excitée en arrivant devant l'autre fillette.

- Pansy ! Nooon ! Le secoue pas celui là ! Blêmit Tracey.

- Pourquoi ? * elle le secoua une fois de plus * C'est marra ….

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'une petite « détonation » se fit entendre et que l'œuf bizarre exposa dans les mains de la jeune Parkinson, recouvrant les deux amies d'un liquide visqueux et surtout excessivement mal odorant.

- Parce que c'est un garde nid … c'est un vieil œuf qu'on laisse dans les nids pour que les poules elles pondent bien dans le nid. Et que cet œuf il est pourri et qu'un œuf pourri ça explose et que ça pue pendant un moment ... soupira Tracey en se pinçant le nez de dégoût.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ?

- Ben tu m'en as pas laissé le temps !

- Ben t'aurais dû me le dire avant de ramasser les œufs.

- Mais je pensais que depuis le temps que tu m'aides à la ferme, il y a des trucs que tu savais et que j'avais pas à te répéter !

- Mais je peux pas tout retenir !

- Ben tu devrais ! Bouda Tracey en croisant ses bras.

- Tu m'agaces !

- Et toi tu pues !

- Toi aussi !

Puis elles se regardèrent d'un regard noir avant d'éclater de rire devant leur aspect peu crédible.

- Faut qu'on se lave sans que Jess' nous voit sinon il va se moquer de nous pendant trèèèès longtemps.

- On a qu'à rentrer chez moi et se laver là-bas. Mama est pas là donc personne nous verra.

- Et si Mama est rentrée ?

- On fera attention.

Et elles partirent, leur panier plein d'œufs posé à l'ombre devant la maison de Tracey, direction la maison familiale de Pansy. Mais voilà, comme pour leur prouver qu'elles ne sont pas discrètes du tout, non seulement Mama était déjà rentrée, mais en plus elle les repéra tout de suite. Elle arriva devant elles, les mains sur les hanches, prête à leur demander ce qu'elles faisaient ici quand l'odeur pestilentielle la fit grimacer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Vous empestez la mort !

- On a eu un accident d'œuf, lui répondit Pansy avec toute la dignité qu'elle pouvait encore avoir.

- Un accident d'œuf ? Mais qu'avez-vous encore imaginé comme jeu stupide ?

- C'était pas un jeu ! S'indigna Tracey. Jess' nous a dit qu'on devait ramasser les œufs sauf que Pansy elle a pas ramassé un bon et que c'était un œuf pourri et que…

- Hey ! T'arrête de tout rapporter !

- Oui ben si quand je t'ai dit de pas le secouer tu l'avais pas secoué, on serait pas toutes beurk maintenant !

- Bon ça suffit toutes les deux ! A la douche et plus vite que ça !

Et elle les traina jusque dans la salle de bain où elle remplit la baignoire d'eau assez chaude ainsi que de bains moussants très parfumés. Elle les fit entrer dedans et leur mit un gant de toilette dans les mains, leur intimant de bien frotter pour faire partir l'odeur. Puis elle alla leur chercher des serviettes de toilette et des affaires de rechange. Son absence avait pourtant été très rapide … mais à son retour dans la salle de bain, celle-ci ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Les perles de bain gisaient au sol après que leur contenant ait été renversé, il y avait plus d'eau sur le carrelage que dans la baignoire, de la mousse dégoulinait des murs et les deux petites jouaient en rigolant et en s'éclaboussant l'une l'autre.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser seules cinq minutes sans que vous détruisiez tout autour de vous !

Les fillettes eurent le bon goût de rougir et de baisser la tête.

- C'est vous que vous deviez laver, pas la pièce ! Allez hop hop hop, donne-moi ça, je vais me charger moi-même de vous nettoyer. Et pas de grognements, mesdemoiselles !

Mama avait sorti sa grosse voix, attrapé le gant des mains de Pansy et s'évertuait à la frotter énergiquement pour enlever l'odeur. Mais elle avait beau frotter, elle ne faisait que faire rougir la peau de sa prisonnière sans que l'odeur ne disparaisse. Pansy boudait de se faire laver ainsi et surtout devant Tracey qui riait ouvertement d'elle. Mais les rôles furent bien vite inversés lorsque Mama lâcha Pansy pour frictionner la brunette. Finalement il fallut changer trois fois l'eau de la baignoire et utiliser un flacon entier de gel douche pour que l'odeur d'œuf pourri daigne enfin s'estomper. Tracey et Pansy sortirent de la baignoire, rouges, les cheveux ébouriffés et emmêlés, et surtout très fripées d'avoir passé autant de temps dans l'eau.

Elles mirent un temps très long à se sécher et durent encore passer un mauvais moment assises sur une chaise le temps que Mama les coiffe. Tracey désespérait de pouvoir retourner dehors tant ses longs cheveux étaient devenus emmêlés. Quand finalement elles furent relâchées, ce fut pour découvrir un Jessy énervé les attendant sur la terrasse. Il les avait cherchées longtemps en s'inquiétant de ne les trouver nulle part. Il avait dû attendre le coup de téléphone de Mama pour savoir où elles étaient et pourquoi. Tracey baissa la tête devant l'air fâché de son frère.

C'était rare que cela arrive et elle était triste pour ça. Elle s'avança quand même de lui pour se serrer dans ses bras en lui murmurant des « désolée » ponctués de quelques sanglots qui firent fondre la colère de l'adolescent. Il lui rendit son étreinte en lui murmurant « C'est pas grave Louloute, je ne suis plus fâché, c'est pas grave ». Mais il ne vit pas le petit sourire victorieux, ni le clin d'œil que sa sœur fit à une Pansy secouée par un rire silencieux face à la comédie parfaite de son amie. Mama par contre ne le loupa pas. Elle roula des yeux en se disant qu'ils allaient vraiment avoir beaucoup de mal à les tenir … ces petites deux furies.


	7. Et d'aventures en aventures …

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … et quelques personnages que j'ai dû inventer …**

**bon mercredi à tous,**

**Cette histoire détient beaucoup de petites choses que j'ai moi-même gamine quand mes grands parents avaient leur ferme. Et je peux vous jurer que malgré mes 4 ans et demi, cet oeuf pourri je m'en souviens encore parfaitement lol. J'ai passé toute l'après midi à poil dans la grande bassine en fer qui servait de baignoire (il faut avouer que s'il y avait l'eau courante dans la maison, la salle de bain était inexistante et les toilettes ... était à compost dans le hagard .. et c'était il y a moins de 30 ans lol). Bref, ma vie ne vous intéresse surement pas donc voici le chapitre du jour!**

**à demain pour la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Et d'aventures en aventures …**

Tracey et Pansy avaient bien grandi. Que ce soit en taille, en mental, en âge et même en conneries. Elles avaient maintenant huit ans. Presque un an c'était passé. L'été précédent, elles avaient renforcé leur amitié, si c'était encore possible. Plusieurs fois Tracey avaient eu l'occasion de dormir au manoir Parkinson et ces soirs là, Mama soupirait de lassitude après qu'elles se soient enfin endormies toutes les deux. Puis une nouvelle rentrée scolaire les avait cueillies, les mois passant inlassablement. Noël fut fêté de la même manière que l'année précédente dans la bonne humeur et l'allégresse. L'hiver avait fait place au printemps et l'été se profilait déjà à l'horizon.

**o0o**

C'était lors d'une belle journée ensoleillée de Juin, alors que les deux enfants s'amusaient à faire sortir les grillons de leur trou à l'aide d'une longue tige de pissenlit, un petit cri leur fit relever la tête.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Pansy.

- Je sais pas. On aurait dit un animal. Mais j'en suis pas sûre car j'en avais jamais entendu crier comme ça.

- Et puis c'était pas vraiment un cri … plus un couinement … tu crois qu'il y a un animal blessé ?

- Euh si c'est un lapin ça ira mais si c'est un sanglier … par pitié cours vite avant qu'il ne nous voit !

- Je suis pas stupide ! Bon on y va ?

Toutes les deux s'avancèrent vers l'endroit où le bruit se renouvela une nouvelle fois. Quand elles arrivèrent, très prudemment il faut bien l'avouer, elles tombèrent sur un petit animal blanc avec la queue noire.

- Woaaa ! Regarde, c'est une hermine ! Qu'elle est belle ! Oh, mais elle est blessée ! S'écria Tracey.

- Yeurk, c'est quoi comme bête une hermine ? Grimaça Pansy.

- Bah c'est ça … elle est toute mimi je trouve !

Tracey attrapa doucement le rongeur pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal et la cala dans ses bras. Pansy la regardait avec dégoût. La bestiole ne lui disait rien qui vaille et le sang qui la recouvrait n'était pas très ragoûtant. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la ferme où Tracey chercha son frère pour qu'il l'aide à la soigner. Celui-ci prit ainsi les choses en main et indiqua à la brunette comment s'occuper de l'animal blessé, comment la nourrir et lui fournit même une cage où la mettre pour qu'elle ne fuit pas. Les jours suivants, tous les soirs quand elles rentraient de l'école, Tracey courait chez elle, oubliant presque de dire au revoir à Pansy. Celle-ci l'évita pendant plus d'une semaine en représailles. Tracey n'avait plus que son hermine en tête et ne parlait de rien d'autre, chose qui gavait énormément l'autre fillette. Ethan avait regardé d'un mauvais œil ce nouvel arrivant mais n'avait rien dit. Tant que sa fille faisait son travail c'était le principal.

**o0o**

Fin juin, alors que Tracey jouait avec Plume, nom qu'elle avait donné à l'animal, la petite hermine redressa la tête comme si elle avait entendu un appel. Puis elle partit en courant vers les taillis où elle disparut sans jamais se retourner. Tracey la chercha pendant toute la soirée avant que son frère ne lui dise que le rongeur avait dû rejoindre sa famille. Elle pleura jusqu'à s'endormir d'avoir perdu son animal. Le lendemain, dans la voiture qui les menait pour la dernière semaine en cours, Pansy ne cacha même pas son sourire de joie que Tracey n'ait plus Plume. Elle n'aimait pas les rongeurs et puis celui-là avait accaparé son amie et ça, elle ne l'avait pas apprécié du tout. Mais quand elle vit que Tracey était triste, elle ne dit plus rien … en se promettant que dans quelques temps, elle lui dirait franchement de ce qu'elle pensait des furets, fouines et autres hermines !

**o0o**

Les grandes vacances arrivèrent quelques jours après le départ de Plume et les deux amies avaient plein de nouvelles choses à faire. La plus importante était de déjouer la vigilance de Mama. A chaque fois elles devaient essayer d'utiliser un nouveau stratagème. Car la gouvernante avait une mémoire d'enfer et une fois qu'elle c'était faite avoir d'une certaine façon, on ne l'y reprenait plus. Cette fois là, leur fuite les avait entrainées dans la cave. Elles s'y étaient cachées et tentaient de déjouer l'œil vif de Mama.

Car la cave, aussi vulgaire et banale qu'elle puisse être, était quand même d'une taille très impressionnante, sans compter la tonne de toiles d'araignées et autres petites bêtes peu ragoûtantes. Pendant que la gouvernante les cherchait dans un coin derrière de grandes caisses, Pansy et Tracey réussirent à s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible. Elles ne claquèrent pas la porte pour ne pas se trahir, mais l'envie était bien présente. Elles se retinrent d'éclater de rire jusqu'à la terrasse où elles se laissèrent aller, riant presque jusqu'à se faire pipi dessus. Elles avaient encore une fois réussi à semer Mama, oui, elles étaient décidément des chefs !

- On est trop forte ! Fanfaronna Pansy. Mais par contre, la cave c'était pas une bonne idée du tout.

- Et alors ? Ça a marché non ? Ne me dis pas que t'as peur de quelques toiles d'araignées ? Se moqua Tracey.

- Pfff, bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est humide, froid, sombre et trop beurk quoi ! Et si ça te plait tant que ça, t'as qu'à y retourner ! On dirait une prison comme dans les films

- C'est pas que j'aime, mais ça m'a pas gêné et puis c'était drôle. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On va aller par là-bas que Mama nous retrouve pas tout de suite. Et on verra, peut-être qu'on trouvera un endroit pour jouer à cache-cache.

Et voilà les deux petits diables partis en courant sur les traces d'une nouvelle bêtise à faire. Elles arrivèrent dans un endroit où elles n'avaient encore jamais fureté. Elles découvrirent une belle petite clairière et commencèrent à faire des pirouettes et des courses en criant. Puis d'un coup Pansy se figea et avança dans une direction à travers les arbustes.

- Hey Trac', regarde ! Y a des maisons là-bas !

- Tu le sais pas qu'il y en a ?

- Bah non, je suis jamais venue ici … on va voir ?

- Je veux bien mais ça à l'air dangereux, avança Tracey prudemment.

- Pourquoi dangereux ?

- Bah ça tombe en ruine ! Rien que ça c'est dangereux. Regarde la porte est toute pourrie !

- Oui mais c'est pas grave ça !

- Ok, on y va, mais on fait gaffe hein ?

- Chochotte, se moqua Pansy.

- Même pas vrai, bouda Tracey.

Elles ne le surent que plus tard, mais elles venaient d'arriver dans les anciennes dépendances en ruine depuis les années 1950 des anciens domestiques de la famille Rosière. Ces baraquements avaient été à l'abandon depuis le mariage de la dernière héritière avec le fils Parkinson. C'est Richard qui leur expliqua … quelques temps plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, Pansy venait de pousser la porte qui tomba en morceau à leurs pieds. Elle enjamba tout ça et commença à s'approcher de l'escalier.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a des trésors là-haut. Tu crois qu'il y a des jouets des enfants qui ont habité là ?

- Je sais pas mais je serais toi je monterais pas sur cet escalier !

- Bien sûr que si je vais y monter ! Je suis courageuse moi !

- C'est pas ça c'est que cet escalier il me plait pas du tout.

- T'as peur ?

- J'suis même pas une peureuse.

- Alors viens ! S'impatienta Pansy.

- Non je monterais pas par là !

- Tant pis pour toi moi j'y vais !

Et d'un pas sûr et assuré Pansy monta les marches qui craquaient sinistrement sous ses pieds. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Un bruit pourtant aurait dû l'alerter, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Après tout, elle n'était pas une peureuse n'est-ce pas ? Un craquement plus fort se fit entendre et Pansy se retrouva environ un mètre plus bas, après être passée à travers les marches vermoulues.

- Ouille ! Dit-elle, se relevant et se frottant les fesses.

- Je t'avais bien dit de pas y aller que c'était trop dangereux !

- Ben tu l'as pas dit assez fort ! Bougonna Pansy de mauvaise foi en nettoyant son visage poussiéreux d'un revers de manche rageur.

- Mais bien sûr ! En tout cas si tu veux monter là haut, vaudrait mieux avoir une échelle … neuve de préférence !

- De toute façon toi tu sais toujours tout mais t'as rien fait ! T'es qu'une peureuse !

- J'suis pas une peureuse ! Moi je fonce pas la tête baissée, moi je réfléchis avant d'agir !

- Toi ? Mais tu sais pas réfléchir !

- Oui mais je sais faire semblant de réfléchir … je suis très douée pour jouer la comédie, répondit fièrement Tracey.

- Pfff, tu m'agaces tiens !

Ayant eu assez d'émotions pour la journée, les deux amies retournèrent à la maison pour prendre une trempe bien méritée de la part de Mama. Celle-ci les punit sévèrement et les priva de goûter. Ensuite elle se chargea de faire prendre un bain à Pansy et de la soigner pendant que Tracey attendait sagement dans le coin qui lui avait été attribué. Quand Jessy vient chercher sa sœur, il soupira longuement des aventures des deux fillettes se disant, pour relativiser, que dans quelques années ce serait sûrement et malheureusement pire.

**o0o**

Tout l'été se passa ainsi, Pansy et Tracey déjouaient la surveillance de Mama, jouaient et découvraient plein de nouvelles choses. Elles se faisaient rattraper et enfin la punition tombait. La gouvernante s'arrachait les cheveux, Jessy faisait tout son possible pour qu'aucune des bêtises de Tracey n'arrive aux oreilles d'Ethan alors que Richard et Eglantine riaient des péripéties des deux petites.

**o0o**

Début septembre, la veille des neuf ans de la brunette, elles étaient toutes les deux dans une clairière où elles avaient vu des lièvres passer. Comme à cet âge là on a beaucoup d'idées et des très farfelues, elles se mirent en tête d'en attraper un. Pansy en coursa trois sans jamais pouvoir y arriver. De son côté, Tracey riait comme une bossue.

- T'arrête de rire ! Si t'es si maligne toi, t'as qu'à en attraper un toute seule !

- Tu sais pas y faire. Faut pas lui courir après car il court plus vite que toi … faut faire un piège pour ça.

- Et comment tu le fais ton piège ?

- Je sais pas moi … je sais juste que moi je vais pas courir comme ça après un lièvre qui ne veut pas qu'on l'attrape, répondit Tracey.

- T'es qu'une fainéante !

- Non je suis bien meilleure que toi car dès que j'aurais un piège moi je vais en attraper un de lièvre, na !

- Oui mais tu sais pas le faire le piège, ricana Pansy.

- Oui mais ça c'est un détail. Le principal c'est de l'avoir pensé.

- Parce que tu sais penser ?

- Ouais … c'est réfléchir que je sais pas … tu sais bien petite princesse.

- Hey ! Je suis pas petite !

- Oui mais moi je suis plus vieille que toi et que même que je vais rentrer dans une classe plus grande que toi. Je suis toujours une classe avant toi … nananère !

- T'as juste quatre mois de plus que moi et puis c'est parce que l'école ils ont pas voulu que j'entre à l'école quatre mois avant que j'ai six ans … c'est pas juste … pourquoi je suis née en janvier et pas avant ? Se lamentant Pansy.

- Et oui … mais c'est comme ça, fanfaronna Tracey alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison.


	8. Le goût de l'Interdit

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … et quelques personnages que j'ai dû inventer …**

**Hello,**

**les filles grandissent et ce n'est pas de tout repos pour les adultes, mais bon, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut que jeunesse se passe? mdr**

**à demain pour la suite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le goût de l'Interdit.**

Cette année là, le mois de Mai présentait de nombreux longs week-ends. Aussi Pansy et Tracey se virent très souvent. Mama les surveillait comme le lait sur le feu et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Les devoirs étaient scrupuleusement effectués, lui laissant ainsi du temps pour souffler. C'était la parade idéale pour tenir les gamines calmes pendant un certain temps. Mais bien sûr, une fois ceux-ci faits, les tornades en culottes courtes reprenaient du service. Depuis qu'elles avaient trouvé le moyen d'échapper à la vigilance de la gouvernante à quasi tous les coups, elles avaient bien dû explorer tous les recoins du domaine Parkinson et de la ferme Davis.

Tous ? Non. En fait seul le grenier Parkinson leur était encore inaccessible. Pas qu'elles n'avaient pas essayé d'y aller, au contraire, mais une grosse serrure dépourvue de clé leur fermait l'accès. Mais comme quand elles avaient une idée en tête elles ne l'avaient pas dans les pieds, pendant l'hiver où elles ne purent jouer ensembles, Pansy mit tout son temps libre, ou presque, à rechercher cette fameuse clé. Ce fut à Pâques qu'elle trouva enfin sa cachette : dans la chambre parentale, quatrième étagère de l'armoire sous la pile de pulls … comme quoi une partie de cache-cache avec Mama pouvait se finir d'une bien intéressante façon.

- T'es sûre de toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te dis que j'ai vu papa ranger la clé là !

- Alors faut qu'on sorte de cette … « prison », qu'on aille chercher la clé dans la chambre de tes parents et qu'on file dans le grenier … et le tout sans se faire voir de Mama … c'est du gâteau en fait …

- Rho t'es pénible tu sais ! Déjà pour sortir d'ici c'est mort. Mama a fermé la porte à clé. Non, je m'occupe de récupérer la clé un soir et je la cache. Ensuite il nous restera plus qu'à échapper à Mama et à aller au grenier.

- C'est clair, vu comme ça c'est bien plus facile, ironisa Tracey. Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai fini mes devoirs … on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je sais pas moi. A part nos cahiers et nos trousses, il y a rien …

- Hey ! J'ai une idée ! annonça Tracey avec un air pas très rassurant.

Lorsque Mama revint un peu plus tard, elle eut un haut le corps en voyant ses deux protégées. Elle ferma les yeux violemment en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle inspira et expira profondément avant de lancer un regard menaçant aux deux fillettes qui se tassèrent instantanément sur leur chaise.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous ait passé par la tête ?

- C'est pas moi c'est elle ! Cafta Pansy.

- Hey ! T'étais d'accord ! 'spèce de rapporteuse !

- Oui mais c'était ton idée !

- Oui mais toi tu …

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Pansy, tu prends ta chaise, tu vas t'asseoir au coin et tu attends en silence. Tracey, tu ne bouges pas, je commence par toi !

Les gamines obéirent sans rechigner. Mama les regarda en secouant la tête avant d'aller chercher ses ciseaux de couture. Quand elle revint dans la pièce, elle observa avec désolation Tracey avec ses longs cheveux profanés, puis Pansy avec ses cheveux coupés n'importe comment mais courts, et enfin leurs petits ciseaux à bout rond qu'elles tenaient encore dans leurs mains. Avec un énième soupir, Mama attrapa le reste des cheveux de la brune et tenta de leur redonner une forme moins barbare avant de passer à l'autre petite. Tracey se retrouva au final avec une frange un peu courte, et une longueur descendant à peine sur ses épaule alors qu'avant sa chevelure atteignait sa taille.

Quand elle rentra chez elle le soir, Jessy fut horrifié de cette nouvelle bêtise et ne put empêcher Ethan de la punir sévèrement. Après avoir reçu une bonne paire de gifles, elle fut contrainte de rester dans sa chambre pour le reste du week-end avec des repas uniquement composer de haricots verts et de pâté de foie … deux plats qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout.

**o0o**

Pour Pansy la transformation capillaire fut tout aussi spectaculaire car ses cheveux mi-longs se retrouvèrent coupés très courts, comme un garçon. Pour arranger un peu, Mama laqua quelques mèches de façon à ce qu'elles pointent sur sa tête. Richard et Eglantine furent soufflés en la voyant le soir au repas.

- Mon bébé ! Qu'est-il arrivé à tes si beaux cheveux !

- Ben maman ... tu sais … c'est …

- Tracey et elle ont décidé de changer de coiffure et se sont chacune coupé les cheveux avec leurs petits ciseaux.

- Quoi ! Jeune fille ! Je suis extrêmement déçu de vous ! En tant qu'héritière Parkinson, vous vous devez d'être toujours impeccable ! Cette coiffure courte est totalement inadmissible pour votre rang ! Allez dans votre chambre, vous êtes privée de souper !

- Richard, dit Eglantine lorsque leur fille fut sortie, tu es bien dur avec elle. Ce n'est qu'une bêtise de plus.

- Je sais, soupira Papa Parkinson, mais si on ne les freine pas un peu, elles vont finir par tout détruire ici et se tuer par la même occasion.

- Tu as raison. Mais on ne peut pas ne pas remarquer que cette coiffure met en évidence son beau visage.

- C'est vrai … et quand elle s'en rendra compte, elle ne voudra plus jamais être coiffée autrement … enfin … on verra bien ce que le futur va nous réserver …

**o0o**

Le week-end suivant, et malgré toutes les punitions, Pansy et Tracey n'avaient pas abandonné l'idée du grenier. Aussi dans la voiture qui les ramenait, Pansy chuchota à Tracey qu'elle s'occupait de la clé le soir même (n'ayant pu le faire avant pour cause de punition) et qu'elles lanceraient l'opération grenier dès le Samedi après-midi. Pour cela elles durent finir tous leurs devoirs la veille pour ne pas être enfermées dans la salle d'étude. Et le jour J, elles jouaient tranquillement à la poupée sur la terrasse … très gentiment … trop gentiment sûrement …

- Mama ? J'ai oublié la robe rouge de ma poupée dans ma chambre. Je peux aller la chercher s'il te plait ?

- Oui mais fait vite, soupira Mama.

Pansy partit en courant sous l'œil méfiant de la gouvernante. Une minute plus tard …

- Zut ! Il manque aussi les chaussures rouges qui vont avec la robe !

- Qui a-t-il Chaton ?

- Pansy a aussi oublié les chaussures rouges qui vont avec la robe qu'elle est partie chercher et elle va pas les ramener car elle n'y pense pas car elle a oublié qu'elle ne les avait pas et….

- Stop ! Va les chercher mais fait vite. Si vous n'êtes pas là dans deux minutes, je me fâcherai vraiment très fort !

- D'accord ! Cria Tracey déjà partie en courant.

Elle alla rejoindre Pansy directement devant la porte du grenier. Quand elles ouvrirent enfin la porte, Pansy dut mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier car une souris lui passa entre les jambes. Elles entrèrent et refermèrent rapidement derrière elles pour ne pas qu'on les retrouve tout de suite. Devant elles, une immense pièce les attendait. Elle était remplie de trésors. Tracey et Pansy se regardèrent puis avec un sourire complice, elles se mirent à courir à travers les malles anciennes, les vieux mannequins, les armoires et autres meubles anciens, les piles de journaux ou de photos jaunies, poussant les vieux rideaux. Mais surtout en traversant des tas de toiles d'araignées, délogeant leurs propriétaires et remuant des nuages de poussière derrière elles. Mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur escapade interdite, elles durent rapidement abandonner les lieux en cachant bien la clé et se promettant de vite revenir pour tout regarder.

**o0o**

Quand Mama les retrouva après les avoir cherchées partout, Pansy et Tracey jouaient tranquillement sur la terrasse avec une poupée vêtue d'une robe rouge aux chaussures assorties … Mama les regarda soupçonneuse devant la saleté qui restait sur leur vêtements visiblement époussetés, avant de soupirer une fois de plus devant leurs visages d'anges trop angéliques pour être vrais. D'un commun accord et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la gouvernante, les fillettes décidèrent que désormais elles exploreraient le grenier … la nuit. Et c'est ce qu'elles firent à la mi-juin quand la jeune Davis eut l'autorisation de passer un week-end complet chez les Parkinson.

**o0o**

Il était plus de minuit quand elles sortirent de leur chambre avec une lampe de poche. Mais elles n'avaient pas prévu que de nuit le grenier deviendrait si menaçant. Elles mirent toute leur curiosité en avant pour continuer à avancer sans retourner se cacher sous la couette. Pansy traversa la pièce avec force et courage alors que Tracey le faisait plus avec sadisme. Elle avait bien vu la peur de son amie et comptait bien en jouer. Aussi elle s'amusait à la faire sursauter à la moindre occasion. Du coup Pansy oublia toutes ses craintes et tenta d'attraper sa tortionnaire. Une course poursuite au milieu des vieilleries débuta donc. Elles finirent allongées à terre sous un velux à rire de leur bêtise. Quand elles se calmèrent enfin, Tracey commença à parler d'une voix passionnée.

- Regarde Pans', là c'est Vega, l'étoile principale de la constellation de la Lyre. Et puis par là-bas, bon on voit pas par la fenêtre mais dans le vrai ciel, il y a la grande ourse et un peu plus par là la petite ourse. Et puis c'est encore un peu tôt mais tout à l'heure il y aura Jupiter qui va se lever. Mais dès juillet on pourra la voir plus t …

- Trac', m'en fous.

- Mais c'est super les étoiles !

- Peut-être mais je m'en fous quand même.

- Tu sais, des fois il y a des météorites qui tombent et ..

- Tu m'agaces ! Je te dis que je m'en fous alors je m'en fous. Va donner ton cours d'étoiles et de lune à quelqu'un d'autre !

Puis Pansy se releva et voulut repartir à l'aventure quand la lampe de poche commença à clignoter avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

- Traaaaaac' ! La lampe marche plus et c'est tout noir !

- Et alors ? Je te dirais bien qu'il faut que nos yeux ils s'habituent au noir et qu'après on pourra avancer avec la lumière de la lune mais tu t'en fous de mon cours d'étoiles et de lune alors tant pis pour toi, bouda Tracey avant de se diriger à tâtons vers la porte puis vers son lit, laissant Pansy seule pour trouver son chemin…

* * *

**Alors j'avoue, pour le coup des cheveux coupés, c'était mon cousin et moi à 6-7 ans environ xD Et tant que notre grand-père a été en vie, on en a entendu parler... histoire de ne jamais oublier xD**


	9. Secrets et Châtiment

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … et quelques personnages que j'ai dû inventer …**

**Bonjour,**

**les p'tites chipies ont enfin ouvert le grenier, mais le caractère de Pansy leur a-t-il joué des tours? A vous de le découvrir!**

**à demain pour la suite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Secrets et Châtiment.**

L'été arriva vite après la découverte du grenier Parkinson. Et une grande première eut lieu cette année là pour les petites, plus si petites que ça, ayant presque dix ans. Il fut décidé que Tracey passerait trois semaines complètes chez Pansy en Juillet puis qu'en Août, elles passeraient trois semaines à la ferme. Le reste du temps elles se verraient comme avant dans la journée si aucune des deux n'avait d'impératifs. Pourtant, tout n'était pas gagné d'avance, et pour une fois, Ethan Davis n'y était pour rien.

**o0o**

Ce soir là, elles se retrouvaient pour la première fois dans le grenier … première fois équipées de façon à y passer la nuit s'il le fallait. C'est-à-dire, bouteille d'eau, gros pulls, lampes de poche et surtout … surtout des piles de rechange. Leur première expérience ratée, où Pansy avait dû ressortir seule dans le noir, s'était soldée par une brouille qui avait duré quelques semaines. Tracey avait été vexée et sa fierté l'avait empêchée de faire le premier pas alors que Pansy estimait qu'elle n'avait rien fait et qu'elle avait été abandonnée lâchement. Mais les questions de Mama, un temps de reflexion et le manque occasionné poussèrent la jeune Parkinson à revenir s'excuser de son comportement égoïste. Tracey avait un peu rechigné mais poussée par Jessy, elle avait fini par axepter. Personne à part elles n'avait jamais su la cause exacte de leur dispute.

Elles étaient redevenues les meilleures amies du monde juste au début de l'été au soulagement de tous. Rapidement, afin de ne pas perdre le moindre temps, elles s'étaient focalisées sur leur quête et leur envie de découvrir tous les secrets qui n'attendaient qu'elles. Finalement, elles y restèrent longtemps dans cette caverne d'Ali Baba trouvant toujours une nouvelle activité à faire. Elles s'amusèrent à enfiler, par-dessus leur pyjama, les veilles robes d'un ancien temps et les vieux costumes pour pavaner devant les vieux miroirs à moitié cassés. Elles regardèrent aussi les vieilles photos de famille rigolant des têtes plus ou moins comiques des ancêtres Parkinson.

- Regarde, on dirait une girafe avec son grand cou couvert de collier, rigola Pansy.

- Et toi tu as ressembles à un hérisson avec tes cheveux courts quand on s'était coupé les cheveux ... Finalement tu t'accordes bien avec le reste de ta famille.

- Oh ça va hein ! T'as fini de te moquer ? Et puis moi je l'aimais bien ma coiffure ! Mais je suis quand même contente qu'ils aient repoussé quand même.

- Oui oui et si tu veux, je peux toujours te les recouper comme ça … je suis certaine de faire aussi bien que Mama ! Oh regarde, et lui là … t'as vu ses oreilles ?

- Hahaha on dirait Dumbo … hahaha

Puis elles ouvrirent toutes les malles qu'elles trouvaient pour voir si elles pouvaient contenir quelque chose d'intéressant pour elles. Mais très rapidement, l'une d'elles refusa de s'ouvrir attirant leur attention. Elles essayèrent d'unir leurs forces mais rien n'y fit. Elles haussèrent les épaules en cœur avant de continuer leurs ouvertures. Mais la curiosité l'emportant, elles revinrent rapidement devant cette très grosse malle récalcitrante.

- Ah non alors ! S'il faut encore chercher une clé moi j'abandonne ! S'écria Pansy.

- Quoi ? T'abandonnerais comme ça sans chercher plus ? Tu me déçois petite princesse.

- J'suis pas petite !

- Mais oui mais oui … sinon regarde, c'est pas une histoire de clé, il n'y a pas de serrure sur cette malle.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais alors pourquoi elle s'ouvre pas ?

-Elle doit être bloquée.

- Comme la porte chez les domestiques qui était rouillée et qu'on n'a pas pu ouvrir et qu'on est passé par la fenêtre ?

- Ouais, un truc comme ça. Sauf que là on pourra pas passer par la fenêtre … Jess' dit qu'avec un bon pied de biche on ouvre tout … tu crois qu'on peut trouver ça ici ? Demanda Tracey.

- Je sais pas, mais on peut chercher. Ça ressemble à quoi un pied de biche ?

- Bah je sais pas. Surtout qu'une biche ça n'a pas de pied mais des pattes et des sabots …

- Alors faut trouver un sabot ?

- Franchement je pense pas. Mais je pense que peut-être avec un truc genre tournevis mais en vraiment plus gros ça pourrait marcher.

- Et tu comptes trouver ça où miss futée ? Demanda sarcastiquement Pansy.

- Bah si on trouve pas dans ton grenier cette nuit on trouvera bien ailleurs plus tard … après tout on a plusieurs nuits devant nous cet été.

- T'as raison. Cherchons maintenant.

Et elles cherchèrent un moment. Mais très vite la fatigue se fit sentir et elles durent retourner dans leur lit à plus de quatre heures du matin après avoir enlevé la poussière qui les recouvrait. Le lendemain fut très calme pour Mama. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs étonnée de les voir s'endormir sous le parasol où elles jouaient alors qu'en principe c'était le moment qu'elles choisissaient pour « s'évader ». Et ce scénario se reproduit tous les jours pendant tout une semaine sans que Mama ne comprenne ce qui arrivait aux petites.

Inquiète, elle les surveilla d'encore plus près pour vérifier qu'elles ne couvaient pas une quelconque maladie. Mais non, tout allait bien de se côté-là. Puis une nuit que la gouvernante était trop angoissée pour dormir, elle se leva pour veiller sur leur sommeil. Elle n'alla pas jusqu'à la chambre. Dans le couloir elle distingua deux petites silhouettes se dirigeant à la lampe de poche. Elle décida de les suivre pour voir quelle bêtise elles préparaient depuis une semaine et qui les empêchait de dormir.

Inconscientes d'être suivies, Pansy et Tracey arrivèrent une nouvelle fois dans leur grenier aux trésors. Elles s'installèrent devant la fameuse malle et Tracey attrapa tout l'attirail de tournevis et autres outils qu'elle avait récupéré, toujours de nuit pour ne pas se faire attraper, dans les dépendances. Puis elles tentèrent de décoincer le couvercle. Mais quoi qu'elles fassent, rien ne fonctionnait, le couvercle restait hermétiquement fermé.

- J'en ai marre de cette malle ! Cette fois j'abandonne ! Râla Pansy.

- T'es qu'une petite nature, Princesse.

- Parce que toi ça t'énerve pas de pas pouvoir l'ouvrir peut-être ?

- Si mais je compte bien savoir ce qu'il y a dedans … dis, tu crois que c'est comme dans l'histoire d'Ali Baba ? Réfléchit Tracey.

- Comment ça ?

- Oui, genre sésame ouvre toi.

- Ben en tout cas, c'est pas cette phrase car ça ne l'a pas ouverte. Mais on peut essayer. Petite malle chérie adorée, tu veux bien t'ouvrir s'il te plait ?

- Ta technique non plus marche pas, rigola Tracey.

S'en suivi une séance d'amadouage en règle sous le regard amusé de Mama. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes qui se transformèrent en heure, Tracey et Pansy finirent par vraiment en avoir marre. Sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent, des particules de magie envahirent l'air et quand elles se mirent à secouer la malle en lui criant de s'ouvrir, une lueur apparut autour de l'objet et le couvercle se souleva. Les fillettes crièrent de joie et Mama les regarda avec intérêt. « Alors elles sont toutes les deux sorcières … cela explique bien des choses finalement. » pensa-t-elle. Puis elle décida que pour une fois, elle pouvait bien fermer les yeux, après tout, elles ne faisaient rien de mal. Et avec un grand sourire, elle les regarda inspecter la mystérieuse malle.

- Wouaaa ! Regarde ! C'est quoi ça ? On dirait un chapeau mais il est pointu comme celui des sorcières dans les films !

- T'as vu ce livre ? S'extasia Tracey. « Grand traité de potions oubliées ».

- Des « potions » ?

- Jess' m'avait dit que maman avait appris plein de chose à l'école pour sorciers, l'école où elle allait. Il y avait la métaphorse, je crois, les sorts, les potions … c'est un livre de sorcier Pansy !

- Mais ça fait quoi dans mon grenier ? S'étonna Pansy. Y a pas de sorcier dans ma famille sinon papa et maman sauraient que ce que je fais comme magie est vraie et que c'est pas un rêve.

- Peut-être qu'ils savent pas ... regarde, ce livre date de 1843. Si ça se trouve, celui qui avait ce livre est le dernier sorcier de ta famille.

- Non c'est moi le dernier.

- Oui mais avant il y en avait peut-être plus et du coup plus personne ne connaît la magie dans ta famille.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Regarde là ! On dirait une baguette magique ! C'est comme Jessy m'a dit que la baguette de maman était !

- Oh … mais elle est cassée … on pourra pas s'en servir … tu crois qu'on en aura une nous aussi un jour ?

- Bah c'est qu'un bout de bois … on peut en avoir quand on veut.

- Non regarde y a un truc qui pend dedans, juste là … pff c'est nul, pour une fois qu'on peut avoir un truc super méga génial faut que se soit cassé … pesta Pansy.

- Oh regarde ! Ça devait être une sorcière, il y a une robe noire. Et il y a un dessin rouge et jaune avec un animal dessus là sur le devant …

- On dirait un lion. Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

- T'as des ancêtres africains ?

- Non, affirma Pansy après réflexion. Oh regarde, une écharpe rouge et jaune, comme le dessin. Et là, une autre vert et grise ! Beurk, y a un serpent dessus. J'aime pas les serpents moi, à cause d'eux notre chien est mort quand j'étais petite. En tout cas, je crois que cette femme adorait ces couleurs. Oh, il y a aussi deux cravates vertes et grises. Il y avait peut-être deux sorcières dans ma famille.

- Pansy, regarde il y a une photo … et elle bouge !

- Wouaaa ! Oh … et t'as vu c'est un garçon qui est sur la photo et qui fait coucou. Et il porte la robe et l'écharpe … celle avec le lion.

- Princesse, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que ton dernier ancêtre sorcier était un drag-queen ! Se marra Tracey.

- Même pas vrai. Et t'arrêteras de regarder n'importe quoi à la télé … Regarde, sur cette image c'est une fille avec la cravate verte au serpent. Je crois que c'est encore plus vieux car c'est pas une photo mais un dessin. Et là celui d'un garçon avec aussi une cravate verte. Woaw, je crois qu'il y avait plein de sorciers dans ma famille avant et qu'ils aimaient le vert et les serpent. Il n'y a que ce garçon là qui est habillé de rouge.

Finalement, vaincues par la fatigue, elles retournèrent dans leur lit et s'endormirent sans même avoir pensé à se débarbouiller … le fait que Mama fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu le lendemain matin, ne leur posa aucun problème. Mais la fatigue de plus en plus visible des deux petites commençait à inquiéter les parents Parkinson. Aussi, un soir alors qu'elle était en train de les coucher, Mama se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle leur parle une bonne fois pour toute.

- Mes petits Chatons, j'aimerais beaucoup que cette nuit vous restiez dans votre lit et que vous vous reposiez un peu.

- Mais Mama. On dort déjà la nuit. Donc on reste déjà au lit. Alors comment tu veux qu'on se repose plus encore ? se défendit Pansy.

- Je sais bien que non. Je sais que vous passez toutes les nuits dans le grenier. Non laissez-moi finir. Je sais aussi que vous êtes de petites sorcières et que vous avaient trouvé une malle très intéressante.

- Non, non, non, on est pas des sorcières, ça existe pas la magie, on est pas des sorcières, paniqua Tracey, pensant déjà à la punition que son père lui donnerait si Mama lui disait ces mêmes mots.

- Tracey calme-toi, l'apaisa la gouvernante. Je n'en parlerais à personne et surtout pas à ton père. J'ai bien compris ce qu'il pensait de la magie. Et je le confirme, vous êtes des sorcières. Je sais que le monde de la magie existe. Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus pour le moment car ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous vous reposiez, car vous êtes trop fatiguées et avec l'excitation de vos découvertes, votre magie s'échappe un peu trop.

- Oui mais il y a plein de trucs qu'on a pas vu dans la malle !

- Je sais Pansy. Aussi on va passer un accord. Je vous laisse monter en secret au grenier pendant deux heures les après midi sans rien vous demander de ce que vous faites et vous deux, vous dormez la nuit. C'est d'accord ?

- D'accord ! s'écrièrent Pansy et Tracey d'une même voix.

Ainsi avec la complicité de Mama, elles firent du grenier leur terrain de jeux favori. Du moins jusqu'au mois d'Août. Là elles se retrouvèrent à la ferme pour trois nouvelles semaines de vacances. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles étaient là, elles s'occupèrent des poules et des œufs, en faisant bien attention à ceux qu'elles ramassaient. Elles avaient également en charge, les cochons, les lapins et elles aidaient Jessy avec les chevaux. Celui-ci, du haut de ses dix sept ans, même s'il aimait beaucoup recevoir ses copains à la maison, adorait la compagnie des deux fillettes. Car même s'il fallait toujours avoir un œil sur elles, c'était toujours très drôle de voir quelles nouvelles bêtises elles allaient inventer.

**o0o**

Depuis trois jours elles s'étaient mises en tête d'installer une cabane pour oiseaux. Oh elles n'avaient pas été chercher bien loin, en fouillant dans le petit grenier de la ferme, elles étaient tombées par hasard sur une vieille mangeoire à oiseaux. Elles l'avaient nettoyée, remise en état et repeinte. Maintenant elles étaient en train d'installer le piquet sur lequel elles fixeraient la petite maison. Pansy avait choisi l'endroit. Près de l'entrée du jardin, le long de l'allée en pierre. Sur les conseils de Jessy, elles étaient en train de faire le trou. Tracey avait attrapé une grande barre métallique qu'elle planta avec force. Là Pansy tenait la barre et la brune, montée sur un tabouret en bois solide, devait frapper dessus avec une masse en bois. Oui, Jessy lui avait interdit de prendre la masse en fer … trop dangereux parait-il pour un enfant de bientôt dix ans.

- Tu tapes pas mes doigts hein ! Prévint Pansy.

- Mais non, t'inquiète. Et puis je sais faire, répondit Tracey en tapant de toutes ses forces sur la barre. Tu vois ?

- Oui oui je vois.

Une fois le trou suffisamment profond, Jessy les aida à enlever la barre pour la remplacer par le piquet, plus gros. Tracey remonta sur son tabouret, Pansy tint le bout de bois et la première se remit à donner des coups pour enfoncer le plus possible le piquet. Il leur fallut un certain temps, mais elles réussirent. Elles étaient en train de revenir ranger les outils, Tracey tenant toujours sa masse, Pansy s'occupant de la barre en fer, quand cette dernière poussa un hurlement.

Une énorme araignée bloquait le passage au hangar. Elle faisait bien dix centimètres de diamètre, avec un gros corps orangé et de courtes pattes bien dodues tachetés de marron. Pansy lâcha son fardeau, et fit un bond de côté pour se mettre derrière Tracey. Alerté par le bruit, Jessy arriva en courant pour voir ce qui se passait. Mais il ne put rien faire, Tracey avait elle-aussi réagi au quart de tour et surtout par instinct … d'un coup sec elle avait levé la masse pour l'écraser très fort sur la bestiole.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te faire peur quand tu auras une masse dans les mains, dit Jessy encore sous le choc.

- T'es une violente Trac' !

- Et alors ? Le principal c'est que l'araignée soit morte non ? Demanda Tracey avec détachement.

- Certes, mais tu aurais pu tout simplement l'écraser avec ton pied, fit remarquer son frère.

- Hey ! Je suis en sandales ! Je voulais pas qu'elle me mange les pieds !

- Elle mange les pieds cette araignée ? S'affola Pansy.

- Celle-là elle ne mangera plus rien, ironisa l'adolescent, et non, une araignée ne mange pas les pieds. Enfin ta technique est innovante chère petite sœur. Et très efficace … tu l'as pas loupée dis donc, reconnu-t-il en soulevant la masse pour voir le cadavre éclaté de la bestiole.

- Au moins, on est sûr qu'elle est bien morte comme ça, termina très fièrement la brunette.

La mangeoire finit de se faire installer de façon un peu précaire, mais le garçon veillait à ce que tout se passe bien, quitte à repasser derrière ses deux protégées pour consolider le tout. Quelques jours plus tard, le deux septembre, Tracey reçut de son frère pour son dixième anniversaire, une petite masse adaptée à sa taille avec sur la carte un petit mot plein d'humour. « Pour la meilleure tueuse d'araignée au monde. Voici une masse juste à ta taille pour que tu ne tombes pas en arrière à chaque coup que tu donneras. Bon anniversaire ma petite Louloute adorée ». Ce fut partagée entre le rire et l'émotion qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.


	10. Et plus si affinité

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … et quelques personnages que j'ai dû inventer …**

**Bon samedi ! vous je ne sais pas mais moi je suis contente d'être en week-end! parce que d'habitude moi le samedi, je bosse 10h (ma plus grosse journée de la semaine) et qu'aujourd'hui je bosse pas! Non pas de congé, juste un échange d'emploi du temps avec une collègue pour la dépaner mais du coup, ça me fait tout drole. Mais assez parlé de moi, découvrons ce que Pansy et Tracey vont encore inventer pour passer leurs journées! Surtout maintenant que Mama est dans la confidence de leur secrets!**

**à demain pour la suite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Et plus si affinité.**

Une nouvelle année scolaire s'était passée. Tracey avait assisté avec joie à la fête que Jessy avait organisée pour ses dix huit ans. Certes, elle l'avait fait de façon assez clandestine, cachée sous la table. Mais elle y était. Elle avait rigolé lorsque deux des amis de son frère, pris dans un pari très viril, se retrouvèrent ronds comme des queues de pelle après avoir descendu deux bouteilles de vodka cul-sec. Jessy et un autre garçon les trainèrent jusqu'à l'abreuvoir des chevaux où ils les balancèrent dedans, veillant bien qu'ils ne se noient pas quand même.

Un peu plus tard, Jess' sut qu'il était espionné par sa friponne de sœur, lorsqu'un ricanement retentit de sous la table alors qu'il embrassait sa petite amie. Et comme il l'avait pensé, pendant plusieurs jours il dut entendre Tracey chanter à tue-tête : « Jessy est amoureux ! Jessy est amoureux ! ». Refrain vite repris par Pansy lorsque son amie lui raconta en détail comme le garçon avait joué les ventouses avec sa copine.

-Tu crois que Jessy va se marier maintenant ? Demanda Pansy alors qu'elles jouaient tranquillement sur la terrasse de la bâtisse Parkinson.

-Je sais pas, répondit Tracey en se perdant dans ses réflexions.

-Oh Trac' arrête ça !

-Quoi ? Demanda celle-ci perdue.

-Arrête de réfléchir comme ça, ça fait trop peur, rigola Pansy.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi. En tout cas, moi je voudrais bien qu'il se marie avec Méliane car elle est trop belle et elle est très gentille. Mais il a pas intérêt à m'oublier sinon moi je vais me fâcher et il va le regretter !

-Il risque pas de t'oublier ! T'es sa petite sœur chérie, sa petite Louloute adorée, bouda Pansy.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien un grand frère comme Jess' …

-Bah je te le prête si tu veux. En plus il t'aime bien, t'es sa Princesse, c'est pas rien ça !

-C'est vrai … bon, je vais demander à Mama si on peut aller dans le grenier. On passera par le cellier pour récupérer quelques cookies et on ira s'installer dans notre salon.

Ce salon était un endroit qu'elles s'étaient aménagées toutes les deux avec les meubles stockés dans le grenier, qu'elles avaient recouverts de vieux rideaux. Dessous, elles avaient entreposé des coussins miteux et de vieilles couvertures. C'était un peu leur refuge. Elles adoraient y venir pour se raconter des secrets, lire les livres de sorciers qu'il y avait dans la malle mystérieuse, imaginer la vie qu'elles auraient plus tard, lorsqu'elles seraient des vraies sorcières. D'ailleurs Tracey avait réussi à arranger la baguette cassée et elles s'amusaient parfois à faire apparaître des étincelles.

Oh jamais beaucoup et pas à tous les coups, mais elles en étaient fières … jusqu'au jour où un coussin commença en s'embraser suite à une mauvaise manipulation et du coup elles abandonnèrent l'idée de se resservir de ce bout de bois avant de savoir correctement l'utiliser. Evidement, si quelqu'un avait pu leur dire qu'une baguette cassée ne se réparait pas et que si malgré tout elle fonctionnait, ça finissait en catastrophes, peut-être que rien ne serait arrivé … mais le feu fut rapidement éteint par une couverture et l'incident bien vite oublié. Après avoir eu l'autorisation de Mama et avoir fait le plein de provisions, elles se dirigèrent discrètement vers le grenier lorsqu'un mouvement dans une pièce attira leur attention.

- C'était quoi ? Demanda Tracey.

- Je sais pas, il n'y a jamais rien ici. C'était l'ancien salon de musique mais comme on a mis le piano dans le salon pour que maman nous joue de la musique, on l'utilise plus. C'est bizarre qu'il y ait quelque chose là dedans. Viens allons voir.

Prudemment elles entrèrent dans le salon de musique. Elles avaient posé leur nourriture dans le couloir pour avoir les mains libres au cas où. Mais il n'y avait rien ni personne dans ce salon. Elles firent le tour en regardant bien partout avant que Pansy ne pousse un cri. Elle se recula et buta dans une chaise ancienne avant de la renverser et de se retrouver elle aussi à terre. Tracey arriva vite à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever quand son amie lui montra quelque chose derrière elle d'un doigt tremblant.

- Tracey attention derrière toi !

- Quoi ? où ? Demanda celle-ci en se retournant sans rien voir.

- Au sol, par terre ! Là ! Attention il arrive !

- Où ç… oh.

Au sol, juste derrière Tracey, un immense serpent vert les regardait, sa langue frétillant nerveusement. Pansy toujours par terre se recula frénétiquement en disant à Tracey de l'écraser avec quelque chose comme elle l'avait déjà fait avant avec l'araignée.

- Non attends. Il est pas méchant.

- Comment ça pas méchant ? Trac' ! C'est un serpent ! Un gros et vert ! Bien sûr qu'il est méchant !

- Non, c'est une couleuvre, elle n'est pas venimeuse. Et puis elle a peur, alors calme-toi et arrête de crier.

- Elle a peur ? Elle a peur ? Et moi alors, j'ai pas peur peut-être ? Répondit Pansy devenant légèrement hystérique.

- Pansy, calme-toi. C'est toi qui lui fais peur, bourrique !

Puis sans plus se préoccuper de son amie vexée, Tracey se rapprocha doucement du serpent en lui parlant gentiment comme pour le calmer. Pansy était sidérée que la brune ne lui accorde pas plus de crédit et regarda la scène médusée. Le serpent semblait comprendre ce que Tracey lui disait, ou du moins se calmait aux intonations de sa voix.

- Elle s'est perdue et elle n'arrive plus à ressortir de la maison.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Je sais pas. C'est comme ça, je le sens c'est tout.

- T'es pas normale Trac' ! Moi tout ce que je sens c'est que si cette bête reste là je vais faire un malheur !

- Rho ! Elle a des œufs, regarde, elle va être maman. Elle cherchait un endroit pour pondre c'est tout. Toi tu vas dans le grenier. Moi je m'occupe de faire sortir la serpente et je te rejoins après. Et tu arrêtes de discuter pour une fois ! Roula des yeux Tracey.

Pansy se releva tant bien que mal et sortit de la pièce à reculons pour être sûre que le serpent ne l'attaquait pas. Tracey avança doucement la main vers le reptile qui siffla étrangement. Elle lui parla tendrement comme pour rassurer. Finalement la brunette réussit à attraper le serpent qu'elle apporta délicatement serré contre son torse, dans un coin calme à proximité de la terrasse. Mama la regarda passer bouche baie, sidérée du tableau qu'elle offrait.

- Tracey, Chaton, tu sais qu'un serpent c'est dangereux. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'en approcher et encore moins les attraper !

- Mais non, c'est une future maman qui s'était perdue et elle avait peur. Elle était pas méchante, elle voulait juste un endroit pour pondre ses œufs.

- Tracey, je sais que tu aimes les animaux mais ils ne sont pas tous gentils.

- Non bien sûr. Mais cette serpente elle voulait pas faire de mal.

- Tu ne peux pas en être sûre mon Chaton …

- Bien sûr que si, elle me l'a fait comprendre.

- Un serpent ne parle pas.

- Non mais je sais. Je le sais c'est tout ! C'est comme ça et c'est tout ! S'énerva Tracey.

- D'accord, d'accord. On n'en parle plus. Mais je t'en prie, la prochaine fois fais bien attention de ne pas t'approcher trop près d'un serpent. Certains sont vraiment très dangereux.

- Oui ben les serpents ils ont toujours étaient gentils avec moi. Ils m'ont jamais rien fait et pourtant il y en a toujours dans le foin. Je sais pas s'ils comprennent quand je leur parle et je ne comprends pas leurs sifflements, mais on se comprend quand même. Alors c'est pas parce que toi tu les comprends pas que moi je dois pas les aider s'ils en ont besoin.

Enervée que Mama ne comprenne pas, Tracey partit en courant en direction du grenier. Pansy s'était calmée et regarda son amie claquer la porte et s'asseoir rageusement à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi personne ne veut jamais comprendre ?

- Moi je comprends Trac'. Toi et moi on fait de la magie et pas les autres. Alors pourquoi toi tu serais pas l'amie des serpents ? Et puis c'est super, comme ça je suis sûre qu'en restant avec toi je me ferais pas mordre par ces reptiles.

- Merci Pans', t'es vraiment ma meilleure amie. Et tu sais moi je suis sûre que t'es aussi l'amie d'un animal. Pas des lapins car tu n'arrives jamais à t'occuper de Pompon comme il faut mais je suis sûre qu'un jour on trouvera … t'es peut-être l'amie des araignées, rigola Tracey avant de se prendre un coussin sur la figure.

- Oh toi tu m'agaces !

- Oui oui, je sais…

**o0o**

Le lendemain, Mama regardait les deux amies faire de la balançoire tout en se murmurant pleins de secrets dont personne n'aurait eu l'idée. Le temps passait si vite. Elle se rappelait comme si c'était la veille, le jour où une petite brune en larme lui avait foncé dedans. Quatre ans étaient passés et une amitié sans faille s'était créée. La magie était quelque chose de merveilleux, après tout, elle était certaine que c'tait grâce à elle que Tracey était si à l'aise avec les animaux. Mais cette amitié là était bien plus forte que la magie elle-même et emmènerait les deux fillettes très loin, elle en était sûre.

La gouvernante savait très bien qu'un jour elles partiraient pour cette école lointaine. Un jour très proche … car dans moins d'un mois Tracey fêterait ses onze ans. Elles auraient alors à s'acclimater à leur nouvel environnement, elles seraient peut-être aussi séparées dans des quartiers différents. Pansy devrait peut-être enfin montrer qu'elle est d'une famille importante et pas que lorsqu'elle avait envie de jouer à la princesse. Tracey devrait peut-être apprendre à être une demoiselle et non un garçon manqué. Toutes deux auraient peut-être à cacher leurs origines. Leur amitié serait peut-être bousculée par les apparences à tenir, mais Mama était certaine qu'au final, Pansy et Tracey feraient front ensemble.

Elle secoua la tête et repoussa au loin sa nostalgie car après tout, elles étaient encore là pour l'instant. Les deux, inconscientes des réflexions de leur surveillante, étaient en train de préparer une expédition nocturne dans leur grenier. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elles n'y avaient plus été de nuit et elles avaient envie de retrouver cette ambiance surnaturelle. Car de nuit, le grenier se transformait et devenait un monde à part … dans l'imagination de deux enfants.

**o0o**

Deux jours plus tard, enfin deux nuits plus tard, Pansy et Tracey étaient dans leur salon, un gros paquet de cookies et une bouteille de soda sur la grosse valise qui leur servait de table. Elles appréhendaient la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Tracey allait faire son entrée au collège alors que Pansy devrait attendre un an encore. Celle-ci râla d'avoir un an de retard par rapport à son amie tout ça parce qu'elle était née en janvier et pas avant. La brune, elle, pensait à tout autre chose. Son frère lui avait dit que leur mère était allée dans une école pour sorciers à onze ans. Elle allait avoir cet âge peu de temps plus tard et pourtant elle devrait aller au collège. Pourquoi ? Elle était bien une sorcière non ? Elles étaient en train de méditer ou pester sur leur sujet de gêne quand un hurlement menaçant résonna.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Pansy en se levant d'un bond.

- C'était pas un chat en tout cas. Ça venait de dehors … viens, allons à la lucarne là-bas pour voir si on voit quelque chose.

- On est la nuit on verra rien, Tracey !

- Non mais c'est la pleine lune, regarde, on voit très clair, répondit Tracey en lui montrant par la lucarne le parc éclairé.

- La pleine lune ? Tu crois que c'est un loup garou ? Demanda Pansy, mi-affolée mi-passionnée.

- Je sais pas. Normalement les loups garou ça n'existent que dans les contes de fée mais comme la magie existe aussi que dans les contes et qu'on est pas dans un conte de fée et que ça existe, je sais pas. C'est possible que ça existe.

- J'aimerais bien aller voir ! S'écria son amie, d'un coup intriguée.

- T'es dingue ? Il fait nuit ! Si c'est vraiment un loup-garou tu vas faire quoi ? Lui dire « tu m'agaces » et souffler un grand coup ? C'est n'importe quoi !

- Et toi t'es qu'une peureuse.

- Non j'en suis pas une et tu le sais très bien ! Mais sérieux, vaut mieux qu'on attende demain matin et qu'on aille voir si on trouve des indices sur ce que c'était.

- Tu apprivoises les serpents et tu crains un loup-garou, se moqua Pansy.

- Oui ben un serpent s'il devient méchant je lui pose mon pied dessus au bon endroit et plus de serpent ! Alors qu'un loup garou pour lui mettre le pied dessus c'est pas gagné-gagné.

- Tu l'écraseras mieux avec ta masse ça c'est sûr. Mais ok, on attend demain alors, rigola Pansy, prise d'un fou rire en imaginant Tracey avec une jambe télescopique essayant d'écraser un gros loup-garou avec son pied.

Le lendemain matin, dès qu'elles furent prêtes, elles coururent dehors en bousculant Mama et partirent en direction des bois. Elles essayèrent de repérer où elles avaient entendu le hurlement. Elles cherchèrent un moment avant que Tracey n'appelle son amie.

- Pansy ! Viens voir ! J'ai trouvé !

- C'était quoi ? Demanda Pansy qui arrivait en courant.

- Regarde, c'est une tanière, et il y a un louveteau dedans.

- Un bébé loup ? Oh, qu'il est mignon … mais c'est pas lui qui a hurlé cette nuit, il est trop petit pour un cri comme ça.

- Non, c'était ça maman. Elle s'est faite attaquer. Je sais pas par quoi mais ça devait vraiment être une méchante bête. En tout cas, elle est là-bas et elle est morte.

- Oh non … mais alors ce bébé loup il est orphelin ! Il va mourir si on le laisse là !

- Il faudrait s'occuper de lui le temps qu'il sache se nourrir tout seul.

- Je vais le ramener à la maison et demander à papa et maman si je peux m'occuper de lui.

Pansy s'avança doucement du bébé loup et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Le louveteau jappa de peur mais se calma lorsqu'une main lui gratouilla derrière les oreilles. Mama fut horrifiée de les voir revenir avec un loup. Elle refusa tout net que cet animal s'approche de la maison. Mais elle ne put les empêcher de fuir pour s'en occuper près des dépendances domestiques. Le soir, au repas, Pansy supplia ses parents pour garder la boule de poils et Tracey appuya fermement son amie. Au bout de longues négociations très rythmées, le louveteau fut adopté dans la famille … du moins le temps qu'il aurait besoin pour survivre seul. Après, s'il montrait des signes de vouloir partir, Pansy devrait le laisser retourner auprès des siens.

Plus tard, alors qu'elles étaient assises sur leur lit, Pansy caressant son loup endormi, Tracey lui murmura avant de se prendre une peluche sur la tête :

-Tu vois, toi tu as un don avec les loups … quel dommage que ce ne soit pas avec les araignées finalement.


	11. Quand un parchemin change la vie …

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … et quelques personnages que j'ai dû inventer …**

**Hello hello!**

**Oui, ces jeunes filles ont le chic d'attirer les animaux, mais avec toute la faune qu'elles vont rencontrer à POudlard par la suite, au moins ça leur fait de l'entrainement mdr. D'ailleurs en parlant de Poudlard ... **

**à demain pour le dernier chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Quand un parchemin change la vie … **

Dimanche deux juillet. Presqu'une année entière était passé depuis l'épisode du louveteau. La famille Parkinson au grand complet était installée autour d'un gros petit déjeuner. Pansy testait avec un plaisir évident les nouveautés en chocolat de l'usine de ses parents. Ceux-ci mangeaient les yeux dans les yeux plus amoureux que jamais. Mama était plus en retrait. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Le calme du salon fut brisé par l'arrivée d'une chouette qui hulula en passant la fenêtre. Elle se posa devant Pansy et lui tendit sa patte à laquelle un parchemin était accroché et adressé à _Miss Pansy Parkinson, Domaine Parkinson, dans le salon_. La fillette la regarda bouche bée montrant ainsi à tous, les restes de sa tartine. Richard et Eglantine étaient tout aussi surpris mais l'étiquette étant ce qu'elle était, ils avaient la bouche bien fermée. Ce fut Mama qui débloqua la situation.

- Pansy, ma puce, tu devrais attraper la lettre. C'est ce que la chouette attend, après elle repartira.

Comme un automate, elle fit ce que sa gouvernante lui suggérait. Aussitôt qu'elle eut pris la lettre dans sa main, la chouette hulula une fois de plus avant de s'envoler majestueusement. Pansy regarda l'enveloppe d'un œil étonné avant de l'ouvrir. Il y avait deux parchemins, un avec des fournitures étranges, tels que chaudrons, manuels de métamorphose et surtout baguette magique. Le deuxième était une lettre adressée à elle seule.

_**COLLEGE DE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Chère Miss Parkinson_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et des équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 Juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, Chère Miss Parkinson, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Directrice-adjointe_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idiotie ? Demanda Richard mécontent.

- Monsieur Parkinson, ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie. Pansy est une sorcière. Depuis sa naissance. Et à la rentrée de Septembre, elle intégrera la plus grande école de magie afin d'apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- Jamais ! Ma fille n'est pas une sorcière ! C'est une blague de très mauvais goût Mama. C'est vous qui avez envoyé cette … lettre ainsi ?

Une violente dispute commença entre les trois adultes. Les Parkinson qui avaient toujours refusé de voir le côté magique de leur fille se retrouvaient brutalement face à cette réalité. Mama dut leur faire une démonstration, leur indiquant par la même occasion qu'elle était elle aussi une sorcière. Mais comme elle avait été étudier dans une autre école, elle ne put renseigner les trois autres sur Poudlard. Par contre elle leur indiqua que sa présence n'était tout à fait anodin. Son grand père avait été un excellent maître de la divination avant que sa vie ne lui soit retirée dans une attaque poussée par la jalousie. Mais quand elle était encore une jeune femme, il lui avait dit qu'on aurait un jour besoin d'elle dans cette famille. Aussi elle s'y était présentée en tant que gouvernante dès la naissance de Pansy. Eglantine était sous le choc mais semblait accepter la situation. Richard fut plus difficile à convaincre mais il finit par baisser les armes. Un silence de réflexion les enveloppa. Silence bien vite brisé par Pansy.

- Oh Mer ... euh ... credi !

- Pansy ? Un problème ma chérie ? Demanda Eglantine.

- Oh oui alors ! Si moi j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard maintenant, pourquoi Tracey ne l'a pas reçu l'an dernier ? Elle va être fâchée si j'y vais et pas elle !

- Chérie, Mama a dit que seuls les sorciers recevaient cette lettre, récita Richard.

- Oui mais Trac' aussi c'est une sorcière ! Comme sa maman !

- Comment ? S'étonnèrent les deux parents.

- Pansy, Tracey n'a pas reçu sa lettre l'an dernier car il faut avoir onze ans pour faire la rentrée à Poudlard.

- Oui mais elle les a eu l'an dernier, le deux septembre !

- Et la rentrée est le 1er septembre … Elle avait donc encore dix ans pour la rentrée et n'a donc pas pu y aller à l'époque. Mais cette année elle fera certainement elle-aussi sa rentrée à Poudlard, comme sa maman l'avait fait quand elle avait son âge.

- C'est tordue comme règle …

- Pas plus que les règles sur l'entrée à l'école primaire qui ont fait que tu as eu un an de retard sur Tracey …

- C'est cool alors ! On sera ensemble cette fois ! Et en même temps ! Et dans la même classe en plus ! Et … Oh lala …

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Mama en voyant l'air affolé de la petite.

- Si j'ai reçu ma lettre aujourd'hui … Tracey aussi … et si son père était là quand elle l'a reçue … elle va se faire fâcher ! Papa faut y aller ! Il supporte pas la magie ! Faut pas le laisser faire ! Paniqua la fillette.

- Calme-toi Pansy, on va y aller tous les quatre pour tout arranger, d'accord ?

- Merci papa.

Mama se demanda un instant si son rôle dans cette famille, n'était pas aussi un peu pour aider Tracey à faire son entrée dans le monde des sorciers. Elle n'en aurait jamais la réponse, bien sûr, mais sur le chemin qui menait à la ferme, elle en était de plus en plus persuadée. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent une ambiance très tendue. Jessy les regarda arriver avec espoir alors qu'Ethan les fixait avec mépris. Autour d'eux il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Tracey.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Monsieur Davis, nous venons vous demander si rien d'extraordinaire n'était arrivé ce matin, demanda poliment Richard.

- Non rien. Au revoir.

- Si, Tracey a reçu une lettre de Poudl … commença Jessy.

- Tais-toi. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir !

- Tracey a dit que Pansy était aussi une sorcière, ils sont donc aussi concernés.

- Non. Il n'y a pas de sorcier dans la famille, la magie n'existe pas !

- Monsieur Davis …

- Taisez-vous et allez-vous-en !

- Où est Tracey ?! Où est-elle ?! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?! Questionna Pansy avec force.

- Ça ne te regarde pas gamine !

- Elle est dans sa chambre, princesse, elle est punie.

- Jessy !

- Désolé papa, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Et cette fois je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Pansy courut dans la chambre de son amie suivie de près par Mama et Eglantine. Les volets n'étaient pas ouverts, mais des reniflements se faisaient entendre indiquant que Tracey était bien là. Pansy alluma la lumière et la vit assise par terre dans un coin, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, la tête enfouie dans les genoux. Elle s'avança vers elle en l'appelant alors que les deux femmes entraient dans la chambre.

- Tracey ? C'est moi, c'est Pansy. Ça va ? Tracey ?

- Ça va Pansy, renifla la brune sans bouger, ça va.

- Tracey, Chaton, regarde-moi, demanda Mama qui venait de s'agenouiller devant elle. Tu as reçu une lettre importante ce matin n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix en relevant la tête. Mais je vais pas pouvoir y aller, papa veut pas.

- Mais il ne peut pas t'en empêcher, mon petit chat, s'indigna la gouvernante en voyant les traces rouges des mains d'Ethan sur les joues de la fillette. Tu es une sorcière. Tu es inscrite à Poudlard et tu iras. Ton père ne pourra rien faire pour t'en empêcher.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je te le promets.

Tracey essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche en reniflant puis offrit un timide sourire à Mama. Pansy l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina dans le salon. Elle toisa Ethan de son plus noir regard, même si du haut de ses onze ans ça ne la rendait pas très menaçante, puis elle sortit en disant d'une voix claire que Tracey venait chez eux pour passer les trois semaines prévues, laissant ainsi à Mama le soin de récupérer les affaires de son amie. Richard, outré par le comportement de cet homme, lui annonça même qu'à part les trois semaines en Août où Pansy viendrait à la ferme, Tracey resterait tout l'été chez eux et que s'il s'y opposait, les autorités seraient informée de la façon dont il traitait sa fille. Il ajouta que Jessy était bien évidement le bienvenu mais que si Ethan posait un pied dans leur propriété, il ferait intervenir la justice.

**o0o**

Tracey et Pansy passèrent plusieurs après midi complets dans leur salon afin de parler des nouveaux changements de leur vie. Elles se posaient bien évidement des questions sur Poudlard car personne ne pouvait leur dire quelle serait leur vie au château.

- En fait ça doit être comme un grand pensionnat pour jeunes filles sauf qu'il y a des filles et des garçons, dit Pansy en se frottant le menton.

- Filles et garçon ensembles ! Olala, faudrait pas qu'on attrape des bébés. On se ferait fâcher sinon.

- Pff, ça s'attrape pas comme ça les bébés, ironisa son amie avant de la regarder avec angoisse. Rassure-moi, ça s'attrape pas comme la grippe hein ? C'est pas comme un virus ?

- J'en sais rien. A la ferme quand on met le taureau avec les vaches ben les vaches elles font des veaux après…

- Olala galère … faudra faire attention alors et rester loin des garçons … Tu crois qu'il y aura des garçons gentils ?

- Moi j'aime pas les garçons, dit Tracey avec force, c'est bête, ça puent, ça rotent et ça pètent !

- Oui mais quand tu reviens de l'étable, toi aussi tu pues et t'es pas un garçon !

- Oui ben justement, je suis pas un garçon et c'est quand je reviens de l'étable !

- Et Jess' c'est un garçon et il est pas comme ça.

- Mais Jess' c'est pas un garçon c'est mon frère ! C'est pas pareil !

Bref que des questions dignes, encore une fois, des grandes questions de l'humanité.

**o0o**

A la mi juillet, alors que toute la famille Parkinson, Tracey et Jessy étaient en train de manger sur la terrasse, une étrange personne arriva. Elle avait les cheveux gris et en désordre avec un chapeau rapiécé. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcier maculée de terre et d'autres tâches inconnues.

- Bonjour, je suis Pomona Chourave, professeur de Botanique à Poudlard et je suis venue pour voir Pansy Parkinson.

- C'est moi ! Mais vous ne venez pas aussi pour Tracey ? Elle va aussi à Poudlard vous savez!

- Tracey ? Non, je n'ai pas de Tracey Parkinson dans mon agenda, dit-elle en regardant dans un calepin marron.

- Ma sœur s'appelle Tracey Davis, madame.

- Oh, Tracey Davis, oui effectivement, je devais aller la voir demain.

- Je suis là ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me voir avec Pansy, ça vous ferez gagner du temps.

- Oh mais j'ai tout mon temps. Mais tu as raison, je vais grouper aujourd'hui. Alors je vais vous parler un peu de Poudlard, de comment va se passer votre arrivée, et surtout nous allons acheter vos fournitures.

- Mais madame, je n'ai pas de sous avec moi, et papa ne voudra jamais n'en donner pour quelque chose qui a rapport à la magie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tracey, je te paierais tout ce dont tu as besoin.

- C'est bien aimable à vous monsieur Parkinson, mais sa maman, Olivia Hayes devenue Davis lui a laissé une certaine somme d'argent sur un compte à Gringotts. Il y aura tout ce dont elle aura besoin dedans.

- _Gringotts_ ?

- La banque des sorciers.

Après cette conversation, Jessy se leva pour repartir à la ferme alors que les deux enfants et le professeur s'éloignaient de la famille. Quand elles furent à l'abri de tous les regards, Pomona sortit une vieille tasse ébréchée de sa robe et la tendit aux fillettes leur expliquant que c'était un portoloin et quel en était le fonctionnement. Quelques instants plus tard, elles atterrirent dans une ruelle déserte en plein centre de Londres. Elles marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant un vieux bar miteux dont le nom, _Chaudron Baveur,_ intrigua les deux jeunes.

Le professeur poussa la porte et fit entrer ses compagnes en culottes courtes. Un certain nombre de clients à l'allure menaçante les regardèrent passer avec curiosité. Une fois dans l'arrière cour, Pansy poussa un long soupir de soulagement alors que Tracey fronçait les sourcils. A part un mur, il n'y avait rien à cet endroit. Elle s'apprêtait à le faire remarquer à leur accompagnatrice lorsqu'elle remarqua que celle-ci tapait certaines briques à l'aide de sa baguette. Le mur s'ouvrit alors sur une rue d'un ancien temps.

- Bienvenues sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous allons commencer par aller à Gringotts récupérer de quoi acheter vos fournitures Tracey et en même temps nous échangerons vos sous contre des gallions, Pansy. Ensuite nous irons vous acheter une baguette.

Les deux fillettes regardaient avec émerveillement tout ce qui les entourait. Elles s'éclatèrent comme des folles sur le wagon les menant au coffre de Gringotts. Puis vint le moment de trouver une baguette. Si Tracey en trouva une rapidement (vingt deux centimètres et demi, bois de saule et un ventricule de dragon), Pansy eut plus de mal à plaire à la sienne. Finalement elle repartit avec la seule baguette qu'Ollivander pensait ne jamais vendre : vingt cinq centimètres, de houx et écaille de sirène. Chez Fleury et Bott, après avoir pris leurs livres de cours, elles décidèrent d'acheter _l'histoire de Poudlard_ afin de mieux connaître cet endroit où elles allaient passer tant de temps.

Elles allèrent ensuite à l'animalerie mais aucun animal ne leur plaisant, elles repartirent sans rien. Chez Mme Guipure, elles s'amusèrent à se la jouer princesse des milles et une nuits, debout sur leur tabouret pendant qu'on leur prenait les mesures. Pansy leur fit faire le tour de tous les magasins pour tout voir. Tracey suivait un peu en trainant la patte, n'ayant pas pour habitude de faire du shoping ainsi. Elles finirent leurs courses et le professeur les ramena chez les Parkinson tout en leur expliquant bien la gare de King's Cross et la voie 9 ¾. Puis elle leur souhaita une bonne fin de vacances et transplana sous le regard éberlué des parents, émerveillé des enfants et amusé de Mama.


	12. Je rêvais d'un autre monde

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … et quelques personnages que j'ai dû inventer …**

**Bon début de semaine à tous!**

**Et oui Poudlard n'est qu'à quelques semaines pour ces demoiselles. Elles ont bien grandi depuis leur rencontre. Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Je rêvais d'un autre monde.**

Il était plus de minuit. Tracey et Pansy avaient fait le mur de leur chambre pour se retrouver dans leur salon du grenier. Etendues, côte à côte, sur les coussins, le livre sur Poudlard devant elles éclairé par une torche, elles découvraient la vie magique au château.

- _Les élèves sont répartis en quatre maisons créées par les quatre fondateurs du même nom : Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chaque Maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans, des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Chaque Maison bénéficie d'une salle commune et de dortoirs où les élèves étudient, font leurs devoirs, passent leur temps libre et dorment. Ils peuvent étudier à la bibliothèque ou dans leur salle commune_, lut Pansy.

- _Chaque Maison a un directeur, toujours un professeur. Il est responsable des élèves de la Maison concernée. Il y a aussi plusieurs préfets pour chaque Maison. Les Gryffondors sont connus pour leur courage, les Serpentards pour leur ruse et leur ambition, les Serdaigles pour leur intelligence et leur sagesse et __les Poufsouffles pour leur loyauté et leur travail_, continua Tracey.

- _Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre Maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre Maison en perdra_. Ah zut, on ne va pas beaucoup faire gagner notre Maison …

- Suffira de pas se faire prendre et puis c'est tout.

- De _ne_ pas se faire perdre. N'oublie pas que mes parents et Mama veulent que nous parlions bien pour faire honneur à nos ancêtres. Sinon t'as … tu as raison.

- Mes ancêtres sont morts depuis longtemps alors leur faire honneur …

- Fais-le pour ta maman alors, murmura Pansy en regardant discrètement son amie.

- Pour maman, chuchota Tracey. Oui, je crois que je peux le faire pour elle.

- Bon alors continuons_. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la Maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur_. Oui il ne faudra vraiment pas se faire prendre sinon les autres vont être vraiment fâchés contre nous …

- On avisera le moment venu. _Chaque Maison possède une équipe de Quidditch. Ces équipes concourent aussi durant toute l'année, et le vainqueur de la finale gagne la convoitée Coupe de Quidditch_ … c'est quoi le Quidditch ?

- Alors Quidditch … reprit Pansy en feuilletant le livre. Ah voilà. _Le Quidditch, le "sport des sorciers", est le premier sport du Monde Magique. Tout le monde s'y intéresse. Le Quidditch est un jeu rapide, dangereux et excitant à la fois, dans lequel deux équipes volant sur des balais essaient de gagner des points en lançant une balle - le Souafle - à travers des cercles placés à chaque extrémité d'un large terrain recouvert d'herbe. Un des joueurs est chargé d'attraper une petite balle dorée pourvue d'aile, le vif d'or, qui ainsi donne cent cinquante points à son équipe et qui assure la fin du match. Pour corser le tout, deux cognards sont lancés par les batteurs de chaque équipe afin de déstabiliser les joueurs adverse. Ce sport peut être pratiqué par des enfants dans le verger derrière la maison, mais aussi par des équipes composées d'étudiants à Poudlard, et par des athlètes professionnels dont les exploits sont suivis avidement par le monde entier. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch attire d'ailleurs des centaines de milliers de fans._ C'est une sorte de croisement entre le basket et le football, mais en mieux !

- Wouaa, sacré sport ! J'ai hâte de voir et d'essayer ça ! Quand je pense que je passe mon temps à passer le balai sans savoir qu'on pouvait faire du sport avec ! C'est dingue ! Par contre ils disent comment on choisit notre Maison ?

- Attends … hummmm … ah là : _Les élèves de première année sont répartis dans les Maisons selon leurs capacités. La répartition a lieu le 1__er__ septembre avant le banquet_ … mais ils ne disent pas plus, cogita Pansy.

- Une épreuve quoi … tu crois que c'est quoi l'épreuve toi?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne parlent pas d'épreuves dans les histoires où il y a de la magie …

- C'est vrai que dans les contes de fée … t'imagine : plein de pommes bien rouges. Tu dois en choisir une et la manger. Si elle est empoisonnée t'as perdu et tu pars de l'école, sinon t'as le droit de tenter une autre pomme pour savoir où ils te mettent … rigola Tracey.

- Quitte à manger, je préfère comme dans Hansel et Gretel … où on doit manger la maison de pain d'épice. Plus tu en manges et ….

- Tu penses trop avec ton ventre Princesse. C'est peut-être comme le petit chaperon rouge et on devra affronter le grand méchant loup.

- Bah tant mieux alors ! Moi j'aime les loups ! Et depuis que Peluche est reparti parmi les siens, j'ai plus d'animal pour me tenir compagnie. Tu crois que je pourrais le garder pour moi le loup ?

- Ils vont faire la tête si tu leur piques la moitié de leur épreuve, rigola la brune.

- Pas grave ça … ils auront qu'à en trouver un autre de grand méchant loup, suivit Pansy prise d'un fou rire.

- Dis, tu aimerais être dans quelle maison toi ?

- Je sais pas … je ne sais pas. Elles sont bien toutes, enfin sauf peut-être Serpentard. Beurk, c'est plein de serpents et j'aime pas ça ! Surtout les gros verts et gros et surtout vert. Brrrr

- Sans blague, je croyais pourtant que tu raffolais de ces petites bêtes … grosses et vertes… pouffa la brune.

- C'est ça, rigole, répondit faussement vexée Pansy. Non sérieux, je ne sais pas. Je suis très intelligente donc Serdaigle ne serait pas mal. Mais je me verrais bien à Gryffondor aussi. Ils sont courageux et moi aussi …

- Ça oui alors … T'es assez intelligente pour avoir le courage de toujours foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis.

- Mais t'as fini de te moquer oui ? Sinon je suis aussi loyale et travailleuse, donc je pourrais aussi aller à Poufsouffle. Et toi Trac' ? Tu veux être où ?

- Travailleuse hein, pouffa Tracey. Moi j'aimerais bien aller à Serdaigle, comme maman … mais …

- Mais tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour y aller, rigola Pansy à plein poumon.

- Je sais, je sais, je suis qu'une pauvre fille sans cervelle et je suis pas ... je ne suis pas assez sage non plus, rigola-t-elle. Mais on peut rêver non ? Je peux toujours essayer de les duper, je suis douée pour ça.

- T'irais bien à Serpentard, c'est les rusés et les ambitieux. Ça t'irait bien. Sans compter que tu sais apprivoiser les serpents, même les gros verts trop gros et trop…

- Verts, oui oui, je n'ai pas de cervelle mais depuis le temps que tu me le dis, je commence à le savoir … Enfin, on peut toujours parler mais on ne refera pas le monde. On verra bien le 1er septembre.

Elles méditèrent un instant en regardant bouger les illustrations du livre. Quand elles avaient vu chez le libraire que tous les livres étaient comme ça, elles avaient demandé à Pomona comment cela pouvait bouger. Le Professeur leur avait alors expliqué un peu le fonctionnement des photos sorcières leur disant que toutes les illustrations sorcière étaient animées. Puis en tournant la page, Tracey s'écria :

- Hey ! Regarde ! Ils ont même des fantômes ! Des vrais !

- Même qu'il y en a un par Maison dis donc ! Waouu c'est top là-bas !

- Y a aussi un esprit frappeur qui fait que des bêtises tout le temps. Tu crois qu'on pourrait devenir copain avec lui ? Quitte à en faire aussi autant qu'on s'associe non ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, faudrait pas qu'il nous cafte au dirlo après … oh et regarde ! Y a une forêt avec plein d'animaux dedans !

- Ouaip, c'est la forêt interdite … pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça ?

- Ben parce qu'elle est interdite tiens ... t'es nouille Trac' !

- Olala t'as vu les noms qu'ils ont ces animaux ? On n'en connaît pas un seul … ah ben si, ils y a des loups, des licornes, des … des licornes ? Ça existe vraiment alors ?

- Bah oui, avec la magie tout existe. Et regarde, les loups garous existent bien. Si ça se trouve c'est un loup-garou qui a tué la maman de Peluche …

- Moi j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait des Pégases. Ce serait super de chevaucher des chevaux dans les airs …

- C'est ça rêve bien, et après tu imagineras qu'il y a des dragons pour de vrai, ricana Pansy.

- T'as dit toi-même que tout était possible avec la magie …

- Oui mais …. Oh mais tu m'agaces de tout de façon.

- Oui merci, moi aussi je t'aime. Oh regarde, dans le lac noir il y a un calamar Super Géant !

- Woaouuu ! C'est super ça ! Mais … c'est quoi un calamar ?

- Bah je sais pas … je ne sais pas, pfff c'est dur de toujours faire attention quand on parle. Bref, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un calamar, mais c'est cool quand même … bâilla Tracey. Pans', j'suis crevée, on dort ?

- Tu veux dormir ici ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être ici et qu'il ne faut pas qu'on nous trouve ici !

- T'es qu'une trouillarde.

- Ok t'as gagné, on reste là.

- Cool, bonne nuit Pansy.

- Bonne nuit Tracey.

Et elles s'installèrent confortablement dans les coussins et couvertures pour dormir le peu d'heures qu'il restait avant le lever du soleil. Heureusement, ce fut Mama qui les trouva le matin. Elle les réveilla doucement pour qu'elles retournent dans leur lit et leur laissa finir leur grasse matinée. Le mois d'Août se passa dans une ambiance tendue lorsque les deux sorcières passèrent leurs trois semaines à la ferme. Tant qu'Ethan était hors de vue tout allait bien … mais quand il était là … c'était une toute autre histoire.

**o0o**

Le 1er Septembre arriva vite. Tout le monde s'entassa dans la grosse voiture de Parkinson. Richard au volant, Mama à ses côtés. A l'arrière, Pansy était à moitié sur sa maman alors que Tracey squattait les genoux de son frère. Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross à dix heures trente. Guidés par Mama, tous passèrent à travers la barrière et débarquèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ où une grosse locomotive rouge crachait de la fumée. Tracey et Pansy se choisirent un compartiment où Richard et Jessy portèrent leur malle. Puis tout le monde redescendit du train pour de poignants au revoir.

Tracey offrit un maxi câlin à son grand frère qui lui demanda de lui écrire le plus souvent possible. Pansy passa de bras en bras pour embrasser tout le monde. Les Parkinson leur rappelèrent de toujours bien se tenir comme de vrai demoiselles afin d'être bien vu de tout le monde. Après tout, elles avaient passé l'été à apprendre à bien présenter alors maintenant il leur fallait montrer au monde qu'elles avaient retenu leurs leçons.

Puis le sifflet retentit. Les deux amies montèrent précipitamment à bord et regagnèrent leur compartiment. Elles ouvrirent la fenêtre et se penchèrent pour faire de grands signes à leur famille. Un autre coup de sifflet retentit et le train s'ébranla. Quand la gare eut disparu de leur champ de vision, elles rentrèrent et s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre.

- Ça y est Trac' … on va commencer une nouvelle vie, frétilla Pansy.

- Oui … une vraie vie de sorcière, sourit son amie.

- Et cette fois on est ensemble.

- Oui et on sera toujours ensemble maintenant.

Elles s'attrapèrent par les petits doigts pour sceller leur pacte avant d'attraper un de leur livre de cours. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en grand sur un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond très clair et deux autres plus costauds qui leurs donnèrent l'impression de se connaitre depuis des années sans pour autant être de vrais amis. Aucun des trois ne semblait pas plus âgé qu'elles. Après avoir remarqué le maintien droit du blond, les deux demoiselles se redressèrent et affichèrent un air de petites princesses sûres d'elles afin de faire bonne impression.

Une nouvelle vie commençait, avec des gens étranges, des ennemis, de nouveaux amis, des aventures, des disputes, des cours fantastiques, des évènements importants et bien sûr un certain Harry Potter. Un nouveau chapitre de leur destinée s'ouvrait à elles et ni Pansy ni Tracey ne comptait laisser quelqu'un d'autre l'écrire à leur place …

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, maintenant elles sont grandes et font leur rentrée à Poudlard. La suite est une autre histoire que je laisse à JK rowling et aussi un brin l'appréciation de chacun pour ces deux personnages pas si souvent décrits : )**

**J'en ai maintenant fini avec toutes mes petites fictions d'attente. En fait, j'en ai fini tout court avec mon stock de vieilles histoires à dépoussiérer. Dès après demain, je vous donne rendez-vous sur « **_Perpétuelle Obsession_** », ma dernière en date qui est toujours en cours d'écriture. **

**A bientôt !**


End file.
